Kingdom Hearts: Equestria's damnation
by Prince Blood Moons
Summary: Full description inside (first chapter) My OC (Daemo which means heroes) awakens to realize he possesses Oblivion (Sky) & that Sora, the heartless & Oathkeeper are gone... What has happened? The Elements of harmony as well as "the dual-wielder" have an important role in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts/MLP:**

**Equestria's Dammnation**

**What up my peeps, I've decided to make a Kingdom hearts/MLP crossover for those who like it.**

** I, Daemo (weird name lol) have finally awoken, only to find that Sora is gone &amp; Oathkeeper with him... As I awake, I find out that I have Oblivion (Sky) &amp; the power to teleport... But what happens when you use regular magic with dark powers..?**

**Only time will tell, as the Heartless have also fled the scene...**

**Where is Mickey? Maybe he could shed some light on this conundrum.**

**All of these questions and more will be answered, but as I said, only time will tell what will come of Me, Sora &amp; possibly some more "people".**

**As I headed toward Mickey's castle, I felt the chill of death creeping up my spine...**

**I can only hope Namine's okay... I really wish I knew where Sora is...**


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

_**Kingdom Hearts: Equestria's damnation**_

_**chapter 1: The portal**_

As I approached Mickey's castle, I felt like I was the only one there...

"Mickey, where are you..? Donald, Goofey?" No answer.

I walked down one of the many corridors this castle had, it wasn't long before I started to hear voices, now I wish I felt alone...

"...should be more careful next time." Strange, what was Roxas doing here?

"Come on, nobody's here. I doubt they heard us." Now Riku, something strange is happening here.

I crept up to the door where their voices came from &amp; to my surprise, found a strange portal...

"Maybe that's where Sora went..." I thought to myself as I tried to understand what Roxas &amp; Riku were saying...

***Meanwhile in Pony-Ville***

Twilight Sparkle was in awe, as she just discovered a vortex spell from the original 'Starswirll The Bearded' spell book.

"Uh... Twilight, are you sure it's safe?" Said Rainbow Dash, the (self proclaimed) fastest flier in all Equestria.

"Don't worry, Rainbow. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Said Twilight, experimenting with her 'toy' from warp space...

***Back to Mickey's castle***

The portal started to quiver, as if there was an interference with the signal, wait, what am I talking about, I've got to stop Roxas &amp; Riku from going through...

"You have to stay... If anything goes wrong, you're the only one I can trust." Said Roxas as he nodded back to Riku before going through the portal.

"Alright, guess I'm chasing down Roxas." I said as I summoned Oblivion &amp; levitated my way to the portal. But before I could reach it...

"Stop right there, Daemo. You're not going anywhere." Said Riku, who had drawn his keyblade as well.

"Out of my way, Riku... Don't make me hurt you." I said, to my surprise, he withdrew his keyblade, but gave me a heads-up.

"This portal s de-stabilizing. You may not be able to return..." He said.

"I'll find a way... Even if I have to stay, I'll bring Sora &amp; Roxas back, I promise." I said as I went through the portal, which collapsed once I went through...

*** Now at Pony-Ville***

"Twilight, look!" Said Rainbow Dash, as the portal Twilight spawned was shining.

"What is that!?" Twilight screamed as the portal was beggining to get bigger &amp; louder.

After three seconds, the portal exploded in a blast of purple magic, a dust cloud formed at about ten feet.

"*cough, cough, cough...* What... what is that..?" Asked Twilight as she saw a figure of a bipedal creature laying where her portal stood...

"Twilight, what is that?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know... It seems to resemble the description of a 'human' from my book: 'Creatures of Myth &amp; Strife.'" She said, approaching (me) the downed creature...

After a while, it began to move, then...

"Ugh, where am I?" I aksed, looking around, then found a lavender unicorn next to a rainbow-maned pegasus...

"Uh... weird, now then I have to find the people found here." I said aloud. Then I got a weird response...

"Hi." I looked to see where that came from, but only saw the unicorn &amp; pegasus, except the pegasus was a little closer &amp; floating close to my face...

"Down, I need to find out where that voice is coming from..." I said, as I saw something weird, a carriage, by the looks of it, it was being pulled by two pegasi &amp; on the carriage was a pale 'alicorn' as I recall it's species was called.

"Great, I bet she's the pet of whoever is hiding from me." I said, causing the unicorn to teleport in front of me &amp; push me about five feet back into a tree.

"Ow! Alright, you wanna play rough..?" I asked, then drew Oblivion, getting ready for battle.

The unicorn made a blade of purple magic, then charged at me. But before I could even hit it...

"ENOUGH! Twilight Sparkle, yield your attack. I shall deal with this beast myself..." Holy shit, Am I high again, or did the alicorn just talk...

"Did-did you just talk..?" Was all I could blurt out...

"Of course, I'm surprised you can talk." She said, pissing me off just a little bit.

"And just WHO do you think you are?!" I said, getting a buck across the face by the rainbow-maned pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash! What the buck?!" Said the unicorn, as I struggled to get back on my feet.

"What?! Oh C'mon Twilight, it was asking for it." Said who I presume is Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight. Is that your name..?" I said to the unicorn once I regained posture...

"Uh, yes... What is your name..? You have a name, right?" Hmph, as arrogent as the alicorn...

"Yes. I am Daemo, weilder of Oblivion &amp; keeper of the temple of No Man's Land. (Where you fight Roxas in 'Re-coded)"

"I am Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria. Nice to meet you..." As soon as she got five feet from me, I once again drew Oblivion &amp; pointed at her.

"I'm a little short on trust; you're gonna have to earn it. All of you." I said as I pointed toward Twilight, Rainbow &amp; the alicorn, a princess by the looks of it.

"Don't threaten the princess!" Said one of the guards as he charged me with his spear...

I ducked at the right time, to leave him open for an attack. I held Oblivion bacwards &amp; jumped from the side of the guard, making a clean slice through...

I whipped the blood from my keyblade, then withdrew it, as the guard slowly collapsed in a puddle of his own blood.

"That was one of my best guards... How dare you kill him!" Said the princess.

"With all do respect, he was going to kill me. I simply reacted faster." I said as I put my hands in my pockets &amp; started to walk away, until I was surrounded by a sphere of purple magic.

"You're not going anywhere until we can trust you." Said Twilight, who looked nervous.

"Alright, what is it you want to know?" I asked them.

"What are you?" Asked the princess.

"Human. My name is Daemo, I am a wielder, meaning I possess a keyblade. I am wearing a black leather jacket, my jeans are dark blue &amp; my favorite color is orange, any more questions..?" I asked again.

"Are you dangerous?" She asked.

"Only threatened. I won't attack unless attacked." I said.

"Do you have a family?" Twilight asked me.

"Do I have a family..? Wow... It's been years since... I mean, I think... I really don't kno how to answer that." Truth, my family is lovely... My father was great, my mom was a wielder before I was, she passed me on the Oblivion, before she parished at the hands of the Heartless. My little sister, she's safe in the castle... I hope.

"What are these Heartless?" Asked the princess

"How..." Wait, shit, she can read minds... well that's a buzzkill... wait, I've got it...

"*Barfs on the floor* Ugh, what in Equestria was that?!" Asked the princess.

"Simple, I just showed you how my mom died, why I left my sister &amp; my dad &amp; how I ended up with Oblivion, then fell in an eternal sleep..." I said, then waited for an answer.

"You've gone through so much, yet you are so young... How are you not affected by this?" She asked.

"After ten years in a stage of sleep, you learn to control your emotions so well, it appears as is you never had any emotions to begin with." I said, getting a sense of pity around myself.

"We have to take you to Town Hall. The mayor would very well like to meet you."

"Why? Oh wait, lemme guess, so I don't get randomly attacked like now?" I said, making everyone, even the princess lower their heads in shame.

"You coming or not, smart mouth?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"I've got nothing better to do anyways." I then proceeded to walk straight through the sphere that Twilight summoned.

"How did you do that?" Asked Twilight.

"I... I don't know. Guess my siphoning powers were enhanced once I went trhough the portal. Now I can absorb any energy, whether it'd be magic, organic or synthetic. It's just a theory, but I'll make more tests." I said as I followed Rainbow Dash to Town Hall.

On my way there, these little horses kept bowing, guess I was right, this alicorn is a princess... Now I feel shitty for pointing at her... And that guard. I feel sorry for him.

"Don't be, he was a loose cannon to begin with. We'll find another one." Said the princess.

"No, That's not enough... I'm going to join those guards, if only to repay my debt for not imprisoning me." I said, before bowing to her &amp; then proceeded to walk where Rainbow Dash was standing.

"Town Hall? Doesn't look like much." I said, then went to knock on the door...

**Alright my little wielders (pun) Let's leave it here for now... This is pretty fun, gotta work double now... finishing my other FanFic to focus on this one later on. I'll try to update both of them. In the meantime, stay beautiful, all of you.**

**-Prince Blood Moons**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Equestria's damnation**

**part 2...**

**Waddup my peeps, here's part 2 (or chapter two, however you call it) of this KH/MLP crossover ...**

...As I reached for the door to the Mayor, I found myself at a stand-still: The princess won't let me leave unless I present myself as 'not a threat' to the town, but once I do, my secrecy is compromised ...

I knocked on the door &amp; waited for an answer, just my luck, the Mayor answered shortly after...

"On my way... Dear, could you ge that for me?" that was the Mayor...

"Oh, yes ma'am, right away." I assumed this 'Dear' was her assistant.

"Hello, what can we help ... you ... with ..." The Mayor look like she'd faint if I got closer, so I kept my distance, crossing my arms &amp; leaning against the wall.

"Hello miss Mayor, we're here to introduce Mr. Daemo to Pony-Ville, so he won't oppose a threat to safety." Said the princess.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, what is it, your highness?" I asked the princess

"I am Celestia, this is miss Mayor, she will arrange a meeting in ... ten minutes?" Celestia asked the Mayor.

"Of course, we'll make sure to spread the word... Ditzy." Said miss Mayor, then this grey wall-eyed pegasus mare showed up.

"Ditzy, take these letters &amp; pass them through Pony-Ville, understood?" Asked the Mayor.

"Yes sir, miss Mayor, sir!" Said Ditzy as she took flight &amp; was gone from my sight in ten seconds.

"So, we have ten minutes to kill, what do you want to do?" I aksed princess Celestia.

"You have to stay here until it is meeting time, I will go get Luna for this meeting. She will want to meet another being that possesses great dark abilities..." Said Celestia before she could take off to wherever the fuck it is that she &amp; Luna are at.

So it was just the worst ten minutes of my life... Nobody said anything, I swear, I almost farted just to make SOMEONE say ANYTHING!

After those ten minutes playing mime, the Mayor called me up through a door behind the stage... I looked through a small gap between the curtains &amp; saw the whole town &amp; Princess Celestia were here ... I'm guessing the princess beside Celestia was Luna, got to admit, she's pretty cute, Midnight blue is a good color, it maches her eyes...

"Citizens of Pony-Ville, I am glad to present to you a new citizen, he will be staying with us here in Pony-Ville, so please welcome our new friend, Daemo!" She walked of the stage clapping her hooves, as every other pony was doing the same, until the curtains opened...

"Um ... Hi ... My name is Daemo &amp; I'm here to answer any questions you might have about me..." After saying this, I got a shitstrom as result, hooves raised everywhere, all of them screaming...

"Ok, you!" I said, pointing to a cream colored mare with a pink &amp; purple mane &amp; tail.

"How long are you going to be here?" She asked.

"As long as I need to... alright... you!" I then pointed at a white stallion with a blue &amp; dark blue mane &amp; tail... he looked pretty strong

"Will this affect the Elements of Harmony in any way?" He asked, that's when everypony started looking at me, paying very close attention...

"I assure you, my friend, you have nothing to worry about in that factor. Ok ... you!" I then pointed at a white unicorn mare with a purple mane &amp; tail.

"Where did you get your clothes, they look pretty nice &amp; yet rusticly classy." She said.

"Thanks for noticing &amp; I made them myself, pretty hard, but it was fun making these clothes.  
Any more questions?" I asked, then Princess Celestia got up &amp; teleported next to me, she startled me, so I unsheathed Oblivion then back-fliped to be a good eight feet away from her...

"Woah, what's this about..." I asked, but then was sileneced by a slap from her...

"You ... How dare you take notice of my sister ... you are not welcome here... Now LEAVE!" Shit, I can't smooth talk my way out of this, so I only did the most reasonable thing...

"Fine... I'm going without a fight... like HELL I AM!" I screamed, then blasted a hole through the curtains with Oblivion then began to make a break for it, but stopped to catch my breath. Then it hit me...

I got on one knee &amp; yelled...

"STOP! I have to say a few things... Please, let me stay here &amp; I will never think of your sister, please... I have nowhere to go. I only wish for accomodations, no more. Please..." Celestia seamed to calm down a bit...

"It seems I have mis-judged you... You may stay, but don't think of doing anyhting stupid, or I'll have you sent straight to the moon..." I really hope she was joking in that last statement... Ok, I get to stay, question is, with who...

So after a few 'Hello's I got approached by the unicorn mare &amp; she said...

"You don't have a place to stay, Darling? Well fret not, you can stay with me." She said...

"Oh, I really appreciate the offer, thank you so much, miss..." I said, then froze... How could I not ask for her name!?

"Rarity, my name is Rarity, Dear. Come on, we can keep this conversation in the boutique... Follow me, Darling." She said as she &amp; I left from the central plaza in Pony-Ville...

"Here we are, Carousel Boutique. It's not that much, you can sleep with me." She said, then I stopped her there.

"...No, I'm no freeloader... I'm going to any couch, or the floor &amp; that's final..." I said...

Rarity, feeling unable to convince me otherwise, she simply moved one of her couches to her room, then placed it in one corner, next to the mannequin...

"Thank you so much, miss Rarity. I promise I won't be a bother to you." I said.

"Nonesense, you stay as long as you need. Alright... good night, Darling ... *Yawn* we have a big day ahead of us..." Then Rarity fell asleep...

Wow, I never noticed time flies when you never notice it... So i simply cloes my eyes, in hopes to finally get some voluntary slumber...

**A/N: Alright, leaving it here guys, it's getting a little hard writing this, writer's block is a horrible monster... As always, stay beautiful, keep cool &amp; live life to the fullest.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Part 3: The Encounter of Chaos**

**A/N: Alright, I just want to say a few things... Thank you for reading my story, it means a hell lot more than you think &amp; thank Kingdom Hearts &amp; MLP for existing in the first place...**  
**This chapter takes plce after 'Keep Calm &amp; Flutter On', season 3, ep 10.**

**On with the story...**

_**Location: ?**_  
_**Time: ?**_  
_**Year: ?**_

As I walked around this seemingly infinite space, I realized that I didn't even wake up...

"This is a dream. Why am I not awake yet..? Well, better keep moving, not like I got anything better to do." So I did keep walking, except I didn't even know in which direction...  
After what seemed an eternity, I found a door, then after opening the door I saw none other than princess Luna herself, sitting on a bar stool... Funny, I've never been to a bar, whose memories are these?

"Uh... Hello." That seemed to startle the princess, guess she wasn't expecting me here.

"Daemo... What are you doing here in a Pony's dream?" She asked me, but even I didn't know how I got here.

"I don't know... I thought you could help me." I said, then noticed I was starting to fade.

"It appears there is no need, you will wake soon... Maybe we can figure this out some other time." She said &amp; then a painfully bright light was all over the place...

Suddenly, my eyes flutter open &amp; I can see a small... "filly"... that's the word, I think...

"Hi... What are you doing?" I asked her. She got off me which allowed me to sit &amp; then she answered.

"I'm Sweetie Belle. What are you? I've never seen... whatever you are, in these parts."  
"Sweetie Belle, how rude! You should know better than to treat a guest like that." Well, Rarity's awake... I don't think I should tell her about the dream just yet...

"Good morning, Rarity. It's nothing, she's just curious." I said, then carried her as someone would carry a baby to their chest. I began talking to her.

"So you're a human?" She asked.  
"Of course. Don't make the clothes fool you though, I am not a stylist, like your boring sister." I whispered, which made her laugh.

"Do you have a cutie mark, mister?" I stopped her there.  
"Hey, there's no need for formalities here. We're friends... So, cutie mark... No, I don't think so." Then she immediately jumped off of my grip &amp; began dragging my arm, for being small, she's strong I tell you.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, then she pointed at a treehouse. I hope it's bigger on the inside...

Once we entered the treehouse, there were two more fillies already inside. They stopped talking when they noticed me. I simply took a seat, in this case a bench, &amp; got ready for the questions.

"Girls, this is Daemo. He's a human &amp; he doesn't have a cutie mark."  
Suddenly, the two fillies swarmed all around me &amp; started talking really fast, couldn't understand a word.

"You look so cool. Mah name's Applebloom, Daemo.. is that how you say it right?" She was confused of my name.

"Yes, you said it right, Applebloom, so what's your name... You look like Rainbow Dash." I said to the orange pegasus filly with a mane style that looked like Dash's...

"The name's Scootaloo. I'm Rainbow Dash's biggest fan!" She flapped her wings at the 'fan' remark. Wow, she really sounds like my sister... Suddenly, I got sad; enough so the fillies noticed.

"Hey. Are you ok? Yer cryin'." Said Applebloom, then I came to &amp; wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes &amp; hugged them.

"I'm fine, but... What's this about a cutie mark..." I said... but before they could begin explaining, a weird light came from outside, so I went to investigate... To my surprise, I found a chimera just outside the door. Before I drew Oblivion, it stopped me.

"Wait, I'm not here to fight, I just heard there's a new kid in town, so I came to check 'im out, if you will." He said. I guess he must be another powerful being. I took his griffin hand and shook it with my own.

"Name's Daemo, you?"  
"Discord. I represent Chaos &amp; Disharmony... But now, I'm taking on a new leaf." He said with a grin.

"Well Discord, you are one cool looking dude." I said, then he snapped his fingers &amp; shades appeared on his face.

"You really think so? Oh, I know we're going to be very good friends." He said, then hugged, or squeezed, me until I turned blue, Literally!

"Ack! Can't... Phuckin... Breath..." He immediately let go &amp; apologized.

"It's nothing... so, you represent chaos... Well, I represent darkness &amp; destruction, but I don't even know why." So after our hand-shakes &amp; hello's he said.  
"Oh my, look at the time! I really should be going. Tia said to meet her in Canterlot in six minutes. Bye!" After another snap of fingers, he was gone. Such a peculiar being. Where was I..?

I entered the house, but they were gone. Guess they carried on without me. I found a weird book, so I took it &amp; began reading it. This could be useful...

As I walked through Pony-Ville, everything seemed normal. Buyers were buying, vendors were thriving &amp; I was just passing by. Suddenly, I saw this big podeum in the center of town &amp; a blue unicorn with a drape &amp; hat doing some tricks.

"Who here can stand against the Great &amp; Powerful Trixie?!" She was yeling to no one in particular, so I was getting closer... She spotted me then challenged me.

"You! Surely you are nopony in particular! I shall show you! The Great &amp; Powerful Trixie will prove not even the craziest &amp; strangest beasts stand a chance against her!"

"Oh God, please... Shut up. I've got no time for this..." As I walked away, she said something...

"What, too scared? HA! Your family must be so proud to have raised a mutant!" That's it, bitch. You want to horse around, you picked the wrong guy, mother fucker.

I teleported in front of her in less then a second.  
"You're on." I said, then back-flipped away from her &amp; landed on my spot.

"Simple Duel: We each draw once, I start, I am the host of this duel. We continue until one cannot do better than the other. Understand?" She said.  
"Let's do this. How about this: I win, you back off. You win, you earn my respect."

"What use would I, the Great &amp; Powerful..." "Shut the fuck up &amp; let's duel already! You scared?" I was taunting her so bad.

"Draw!" She said, then shoots a beam at me... After a few seconds, the smoke cleared out &amp; everypony remained silent. Nothing happened...

"How did nothing happen? You were supposed to get snake hair!" She said.

"Don't know, don't care. Draw!" I said, then shot a beam from my left hand... Then everypony started laughing out loud. Seriously, they couldn't stop laughing.

"What, what have you done?" She said, then I transported a mirror to her. She was dressed with a ridiculous donkey outfit &amp; a dunce hat.

"How dare you mock the Great..." "Shut up &amp; draw already!" I'm really getting tired of her bullshit. I might fall asleep right now.

"Draw!" She said, again the smoke cleared out. This time, only my jacket was off me, then I put it on &amp; started to walk away.

"Stop! How are you resisting my hexes! Tell me!" She said.

"You are a fool... Your spells don't work on stronger opponents. One requires focus &amp; willpower. You lack both, while I never loose focus &amp; my will is my own. You rely on pety tricks, you could be so much more." I left with my hands in my pockets &amp; walked to the Sugarcube Corner, course I needed directions.

Once I got there, I sat around a table outside the place &amp; waited for my chance to order.

"Hi, my name's Pinkie Pie. I remember you from the meeting in Town Hall." Said this hyper pink earth pony, she came from inside the store with a menu, so I figured she worked here.

"Hi. My name's Daemo &amp; I will have two milkshakes." I said then materialized a chair on the other side of the table. So sfter she brought the two milkshakes, she took one &amp; sat on the chair.

"I'm usually the one to give presents around here, you better not be here to take my job! What brings you around these parts anyways?" She asked, then took a sip form her milkshake.

"I'm on some business. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have seen this guy, right." I showed her a picture of Sora &amp; she ran inside the store... After thirty seconds of fighting I heard coming from inside, she was pushing Sora outside the shop.

"...I said I wasn't going outside, no matter what... Daemo, what are you doing here?" Asked Sora, then sat down in Pinkie's chair.

"I was sent here to take you back... the kingdom needs you, Sora. I'll do whatever it takes, no matter what." I said, then we shaked hands.

"Do you know where Roxas is, we were separated after a fight with a few wolves made of wood." He said, then I started laughing.

"That's the most normal thing I've heard since I got here. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine..." Once I finished talking, a meteor fell from the sky &amp; right next to us, so we jumped &amp; unsheathed our Keyblades...

Suddenly, Roxas comes out of the crater...

"Next time you get... trapped in some freaky planet... remind me to not save you..." Then he passed out.

"I wish I could say this was very convinient, but nevertheless, you're here. Now I can take you back." I said, then withdrew a book. The title was: Advanced techniques... All you need to know of teleportation &amp; more!

"Can you believe I took this when everyone was too busy in the treehouse. This will help." I began reading, then stopped... my heart sank. This spell only works for a maximum of two beings &amp; it won't work again. Only one shot.

"What's wrong, Daemo?" Sora looks at the book then at me &amp; Roxas, who was still struggling to get up.

"You know Sora, I have to stay."

"You can't! We need you!" Said Roxas. Then Sora helped him up, but by the time Roxas was up, my hands were glowing black &amp; the book was floating around me. I trapped Sora &amp; Roxas inside a magic sphere then began chanting the words...

"From a land unknown &amp; creatures, woe. To your own time &amp; place, thou must go!  
I cast you away from this mystical land. To a world were you will truly Stand!  
In Equestria you have stayed for far too long. Destiny Islands is where you belong!"

After chanting, the sphere closed &amp; blasted into space &amp; dissappeared.

"It's done. Sora, Roxas... You're home." Then I began feeling an inmense pain &amp; passed out...

****Meanwhile in Mickey's castle****

The machine in which Roxas got into Equestria was collapsing. Riku couldn't believe what happened next. Sora &amp; Roxas were shot out of the portal &amp; then it imploded &amp; desintegrated, reassuring that whoever was left behind shall stay behind.

****Back to Pony-Ville****

"Daemo! Wake up, please! We have to take him to a hospital, now!" Said Twilight, next to her friends, that saw the beam of energy &amp; raced to Sugarcube Corner, only to find me passed out &amp; the book scorching with a blue flame until it was completely burnt.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know what you're thinking &amp;... No. There will be times when I will be tempted to go back... Everything doesn't end here... on the contrary, it's only begun.**

**"Only when one thing ends, can we see the the new beggining." - Daemo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Family Appreciation Day**

**A/N: This is gonna be much like the Season 2 episode, except **_**I**_ **will go for family appreciation day.**

As I opened my eyes, I noticed that Twilight, her friends &amp; the three fillies were all around me; I was lying on a soft bed.

"What happened?" I said, then sat on the bed.

"You were knocked out pretty hard. Ah tryed to wake ya, but you woldn't budge. Mah name's Applejack. You know Applebloom &amp; the other fillies from their 'Cutie whatsitz."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sister. Ahm just glad yer fine, Daemo." Said Applebloom.

"Heh. Thanks for worrying. It really means allot that you all care." I said, then removed my IV, got up &amp; put on my clothes with magic.

"Daemo... I know this is all sudden, but... I wanted to ask... Can you come to my school for family appreciation day?" Said Scootaloo. All of a sudden I felt sad &amp; happy at the same time.

"Why... I'd be more than glad to go to this family appreciation day. You're going to tell me what to do at the school." I said, stroked her mane twice, then she left in a hurry. It was 9:00 pm, so I guess in the morning was the appreciation day.

"Wow, Scootaloo really likes you." Said Rainbow Dash, then she left, knowing that I was ok.

"I'm glad you're safe, but I have to go. The library's still open &amp; Spike is asleep." Said Twilight, then she left. Her other friends followed with the other two crusaders.

"At least I'm alone with my thoughts." I said, then checked myself out of the Hospital &amp; headed to the sky, where I found the school. I sat down behind the school &amp; waited as I dozed off to the morning...

...Ahhhhhhhh! That fucking school bell. I still had my leather jacket &amp; my black tank top. My jeans were rugged &amp; my boots were still fine.

I got up &amp; waited for Scootaloo for a while when I noticed Applebloom &amp; Applejack.

"What're ya'll doin' 'ere, Partner?" Said Applejack so I answered her.

"Just waiting for Scootaloo. Hi, Applebloom." Then Applebloom bumped her hoof with my hand.

After three more minutes &amp; more family, I saw Scootaloo, she looked tired, so I carried her inside &amp; set her on her seat.

"Oh, who are you?" Said the teacher, I remember her from the Meeting in Town Hall.

"Daemo. Scootaloo asked for me to be there for her during this activity. I didn't really come prepared for this, anyways." I said, but before I could walk out, Scootaloo rushed &amp; was stopping me.

"Please stay, just please." She said, then I felt it, the connection with my sister.

"Alright. I'll stay here. I haven't told you this, but... you sound like my little sister." I said, then the teacher decided to intervene.

"Why don't you tell us of your life?" She said.

"Ok... This is going to be shorter than usual."

I started talking, everytime I would say something suspenseful, I stopped, then continued everytime after. I talked about my mom, the keyblade (I even unsheathed it &amp; let the foals touch it), how I got here &amp; how Scootaloo, Applebloom &amp; Sweetie Belle were very kind to me.

Once I finished, everypony in the room was clapping, except for this queer filly with a tiara for a Cutie-mark... What's her deal? I'm pretty sure it was a pretty nice speach... Oh well.

"Bravo! That was a very amuzing &amp; interesting." Said the teacher. I then sat down on a bench I spawned with magic. So after about five more presentations, the teacher said.

"Alright my little ponies, tomorrow we have a special day. It's Scootaloo's birthday!"

Everypony clapped &amp; I knew that I had to give her something. It couldn't be just a small gift. It would have to be very special. Something... a message, yeah. That's good, but it needs to be better than some boring two-bit card... That's it! I'll write her a message on the clouds &amp; finish off with a piggy-back ride to wherever she says. Perfect, I just hope it's enough...

I don't know why, but for some reason, my heart felt an intense pain. I tried to suppress it, but then I figured it out... My sister's birthday is tomorrow.

The teacher noticed I slipped a tear, so she approached me.

"Are you ok, mr. Daemo? You appear sad." She said.  
"I'm fine, I'm just... remembering a few things from my past. By the way, what's your name?" I said, trying to avoid my subject.

"My name is Cheerilee, it was a pleasure to meet you. Are you coming for Scootaloo's birthday?" She asked.  
"I've got something better in mind." I then whispered my plan &amp; something more to her, so I can get her cooperation. She gladly accepted, then went to dismiss the students. So I headed outside to wait for Scootaloo.

After the bell rang, Scootaloo &amp; her friends went to their tree-house.

"What do you want for your birthday, Scootaloo?" Said Applebloom &amp; Sweetie Belle in unison.  
"I don't know... Anything is okay. Besides, miss Cheerilee always gives birthday foals something 'special'." So I guess Cheerilee's gift is something boring... I hope my gift won't be boring.

After about two hours of watching the Crusaders' attempts at earning this "Cutie Mark" which represents a pony's special talent, what they were born to do... Through some research, I have somewhat realized what the Crusaders were born to do...

Applebloom: Special Talent: Apple Baking ( I'm not a cook, she'll have to figure this one out, or I could ask for a pie baked by her... Maybe it'll help...)

Sweetie Belle: Special Talent: Singing (with a little practice... I might convince her to sing with me for the surprise I planned)

Scootaloo: Special Talent: Her scooter (I'll find a way to 'move' her to use her scooter)

So I sped through Pony-Ville, sprinting as fast as I could... You'd basically only see a blur of dark color if I'd pass you. On my way there, I found myself having a small race with Rainbow Dash, which I ended up winning because I cheated, so she said.

Overall, this was a good day. Made some friends, raced a bit. But now I have to figure out what song to play for her birthday.

**A/N: I'm thinking of playing Gold, by Owl City... It's a nice song, plus it's not that hard to sing... It's actually a pretty good song... Then at almost the end of this Fanfic, I'll play When Can I See You Again, by Owl City (I F $%ING LOVE Owl City) Alright, My Litte Wielders, stay beautiful, Laterz!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The birthday**

**What's up, my peeps. Here we are, chapter five of my twenty chapter story...(long, right? XD)**

As I reached the Carousel Boutique, I knew that tomorrow was going to be a great day.

"Darling, there you are." Said Rarity as she opened the door, letting me in.

"Rarity, you've been looking for me?" I asked.

"Of course darling. You see, I want to make you a new set of clothes. Fret not, I will make them using the materials that your old clothes are made of." She said, then she used her magic to take off my jacket &amp; my tank-top.

"Rarity, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Positive, dear. Now come on, I need those... um... pants..." She said, then she &amp; I blushed like crazy.

"Uh... fine. Fine, just get it over with fast. I'm freezing." I said as I took off my pants, but kept my underwear (ain't nobody taking that) &amp; startecd shaking, so I found a towel &amp; used it to cover my waist.

"Do you need anyhting else, dear?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Could you... not ... tell this to the others..?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

"It's alright, darling. It's our little secret." She said, then I headed to my comfy sofa on the side of Rarity's bed... huh, I'm sure it was further back... Hmmm, maybe I shouldn't think about this. I mean, after all, we're friends, right? Anyways, I had a huge day ahead of me, so I drifted off to a night of relaxing slumber.

*******In my dream*******

I looked around, only to find a round table with four chairs. So, after deciding I had nothing better to do, I sat on one chair. Suddenly, princess Luna appeared &amp; sat on the one across mine (she sat in front of me, for those who don't know what across means)

"Daemo, it's nice to see you once more." She said... man, even her voice is sorta cute.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" I asked, slouching on the chair. Then two glasses filled with... *sniff* ... Apple Cider showed up in front of us. I grabbed one &amp; she grabbed her's.

"I'm here merely to chat, Daemo. Would you care to chat?" She asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. She took a sip of the sweet substance &amp; then began to talk.

"I wish to know more about you. Who you really are." She said.

I then inhaled deeply, for I knew this was going to be a long dream. I started talking to her about my powers, the keyblade &amp; the reason as to why my magic is dark. (As shown by Twilight in 'The Crystal Empire- part 1') I focus my energy on my magic, making it dark. As far as I know, magic is fueled by imagination &amp; dark magic is used through concentration. My focus is strong, so is my dark magic. I finished by telling her: "...and that's why I always felt like I never fit in. But, just because something is dark, doesn't mean that there's no light on the other side." I said, making the princess smile.

"Well Daemo, you seem like a very nice being. It seems we both have something in common." She said. Then she felt a slight disturbance.

"What happened? You okay?" I asked.

"You're waking up. It seems we'll be meeting again in the party." She said.

I'm not going to wonder as to how she recieved that information, so I simply drifted into darkness once more...

*******Back to being awake*******

I slightly groaned as I sat on the couch. I noticed that all I had on was a towel on my waist, then I found the clothes that Rarity made me. Wow, a black shirt, my boots were the same, except they had flame marks. My jacket wasn't leather, but it felt amazing (wool) &amp; it was black with midnight blue streaks. My jeans were a light gray. I put these on &amp; headed outside, where I saw the podium getting set with a microphone &amp; a few basses here &amp; there. That's where I'm going after the piggy back ride.

I raced to the school &amp; since class was in session, I stayed outside, then I found this brown-coated stallion with black mane &amp; tail. He walked up to me with a weird grin.

"Why hello there. I've never met you before." He then extended his hoof, I shake it, then speak.

"Hi, I'm Daemo. You're here to pick up a foal?" I asked.

"Of course. My daughter, Diamond Tiara (So that's her name, she must have some issues.). She studies here."

"Ok, I'm here to pick up Scootaloo. I'm taking her to a special birthday party for her." I said, then the school bell rang &amp; all the little fillies &amp; colts trotted outside &amp; sorrounded me. It seems they're happy to see me. after hoof bumping &amp; forehead kissing, I found Scootaloo with her fellow Cruzaders. I took Scootaloo on my shoulders &amp; started floating &amp; told her.

"Scootaloo, we're going to a special cloud, then to the center of Pony-Ville." I said, then before she could respond, I took her to this special cloud. I set her down &amp; pointed where I wanted her to look. She saw a dozen clouds, all of them placed together to say: 'Happy Birthday Scootaloo. May it be blessed with great Harmony.'

"Wow, you did this for me?" She asked.

"Not only that. Get on, we're going to the podium." She got on my shoulders, then I dropped a good ten feet into a bush &amp; pushed myself out. After making sure Scootaloo's fine, I ran to the center of Pony-Ville. Once I got there, everpony else was there: Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash &amp; that other pony... strange, she looks... nervous... Hmm, well better brush off the feeling &amp; get ready.

"There you go. Now wait here &amp; pay attention. This is important." I said to Scootaloo after I set her down next to her friends. I then floated up to the podium &amp; got a microphone.

"This song goes out to a very special pony, in fact... two very special ponies. This is a song of a different world, so I do hope you'll like it...

*******Gold, by Owl City*******

_**Stand aloft &amp; take a bow, there's something there &amp; it's showing.**_  
_**There's no need to look around, you're the best we got going.**_

_**Shout-out to the dreams you'll chase, shout-out to the hearts you'll break.**_  
_**Nothing's gonna stop you now, I guess you better be going.**_

_**You'll never be far, even in the air. Inside of my heart, you're here.**_  
_**Gold, it's gotta be time, it's time to shine... Cuz what you got is...**_

_**Gold, I know, you're gold.**_  
_**Gold, I know, I know...**_

_**I don't need the stars in the night, I've found my treasure.**_  
_**All I need is you by my side, so shine forever.**_

_**Gold, I know, you're gold.**_  
_**Gold, I know, you're gold.**_

_**It'll take you long to get when you feel like your soaring!**_  
_**So write it all &amp; don't forget, you gotta tell us your story.**_

_**Shout-out to the friends back home, shout-out to the hearts you've known.**_  
_**You gave 'em nothing but the best, yeah. You can tell them your story.**_

_**You'll never be far, even in the air. Inside of my heart, you're here.**_  
_**Gold, it's gotta be time, it's time to shine... Cuz what you got is...**_

_**Gold, I know, you're gold.**_  
_**Gold, I know, I know...**_

_**I don't need the stars in the night, I've found my treasure.**_  
_**All I need is you by my side, so shine forever.**_

_**Gold, I know, you're gold.**_  
_**Gold, I know, you're gold...**_

_**...**_

_**...Cuz what you got is...**_

_**Gold, I know, you're gold.**_  
_**Gold, I know I know...**_

_**I don't need the stars in the night, I've found my treasure.**_  
_**All I need is you by my side, so shine forever.**_

_**Gold, I know, you're gold.**_  
_**Gold, I know, you're gold.**_

_**You're gold(x2)**_

*****End of song*****

As soon as I finished, all the ponies started stomping &amp; cheering for me. I simply waved &amp; smiled as I stepped down from the podium. Scootaloo rushed from nowhere &amp; tackled me in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Daemo. It was the best present ever!" She said.

"It's ok, Scootaloo. I'm glad you liked it." I said, getting up &amp; hugging her.

"You're the best, brother!" Said Scootaloo, then she realized what she just said. I simply stood there, staring. Me, her brother... I guess I could try, I mean, at least until she's grown.

"Thanks for calling me the best, sis." I said, then hugged her. Surprisingly, she hugged back tighter.

All I can say is that this was a nice day. I was heading to Rarity's boutique until...

"Daemo, wait." princess Celestia said, guess she has something important to tell me.

"What is it, your highness?" I said, saluting her.

"I need you to have this. It's very important that you have it with you. With this, you'll find your way." She said, giving me a white colored potion.

"Okay... uh, thanks?" I said as I took the potion &amp; transformed the bottle into something more simple &amp; hidden... a necklace. The liquid was inside the vial, which was in the shape of Celestia's Cutie Mark. I once again began to walk, but princess Luna stopped me.

"Daemo, there you are. I'm pleased to see you are alright." She said.

"Thanks. So, did you like it?" I asked her.

"The song? Was it not for Scootaloo?" She asked.

"Yes. But it was also for another vary special pony." I said, then winked at her, causing her to smile &amp; blush.

"It was nice talking to you, Daemo. We will meet again, I'm sure." She said.

"Of course." I said. After our farewells were said, I headed to Rarity's boutique once more. So once I got to my couch, I just sat there, thinking of everything that happened this day. These are some amazing memories. I hope tomorrow will be better. I then lay down on the couch &amp; slowly count the time. It's 6:00pm so It's not that late. I decided to get out &amp; explore the forest... I don't know, but something's pulling me there.

Once I got to the edge of the forest, I looked back to make sure nobody was following me, so I started sprinting, gotta get my excercise somehow. I ran for about two hours...

I got to this weird bridge &amp; found an abandoned castle. I looked at the walls &amp; found a sun &amp; moon imprint on them. This must be Celestia &amp; Luna's old castle.

"What's that over there?" I said, looking down a cave &amp; a flight of stairs... I had a strange feeling about it, but I kept going, until I found a tree. It was beautiful, but it looked... weak. Like it was losing power. I got closer &amp; found cutie mark carvings... a star, a balloon, a lightning bolt, a butterfly, an apple &amp; a diamond. The elements of Harmony, that's what that stallion was talking about. I tried to approach the tree, but the closer I got, the more pain I felt, so I stopped &amp; looked down, only to find my necklace glowing. Maybe this is the truth that Celestia wanted me to know...

...I grabbed the necklace &amp; opened the cap...

**A/N: Leaving it here because I love being a cliffhanger. We'll see how this turns out later... In the meantime, stay beautiful.**

**Message of the day: Lies can help you, truth can destroy you... But only by looking through the lies, enduring the painful truth &amp; overcoming it will you be able to understand that which you don't understand.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kingdom Hearts: Equestria's Damnation**

**Chapter 6: The truth...**

**Yet another chapter of KH/MLP... I should get awarded, or not. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's gonna be a mind-blower**

I looked at my glowing necklace, then took a sip of the liquid. Almost instantly, I was transported to some strange place... Wait a minute... It's the same place, but... holy shit, the tree is covered in this sick mass of tentacles... It's really dying now... wait, that voice... I stepped outside, only to see Twilight &amp; her friends. I yelled at them, but they couldn't listen. It seems this is somewhere in the future... This is so strange... In another instant, I was back to the tree without the tentacles.

"This potion is dangerous. But, let's see what happens when you use dark magic on it." I concentrated dark magic on the necklace, turning the liquid a different color. I then took a sip form it &amp; was transported into the appearent past, as the castle looked almost new.

I walked in, then saw three alicorns: This female alicorn with a red mane &amp; tail, two fillies, one with a pink mane &amp; tail &amp; the other with a blue mane &amp; tail... This is beyond the past, this at least over five hundred years ago.

"Whatever happens, they must never know of him..." Said the alicorn with red mane &amp; tail &amp; handed over a small weirdly shaped item cover in a blanket. The guard simply trotted over to a freaky cauldron &amp; threw the item inside. This thing blew the entire cauldron &amp; left a giant hole... Now that I look at it right, the strange item appeared to be a baby human... I was the only human here... Those fillies, Celestia &amp; luna... the alicorn said they would never know... know what? This is seriously giving me a headache. I was then transported back to the present.

I must know who that was in the blanket &amp; where did they go? I'm ending this... I took a last sip of the liquid &amp; was transported back to a dark room. I found a door &amp; opened a door, only to find that same alicorn holding the baby.

"You... you will not remember us. You will have our power, but it will not show within you, but it will show within your generations..." She said, as she touched the baby's forehead with her glowing horn &amp; then gave the baby to the guard... that baby... was an ancestor of mine! He was born out of magic?! I then was transported back to reality. When I woke, I found Twilight &amp; her friends surrounding me.

"What happened? The princesses! Are they ok? The tree! We have to save it." I said, then Twilight talked...

"It's okay. You were badly bruised, you didn't wake up. You're fine. The princesses are ok. The tree is saved. You were knocked out for a while. Fluttershy said you'd be fine, but you were sleeping for a few months now." She said, then I got up &amp; looked around, only to find that we were close to the tree &amp; that the princesses were there. I started walking to the tree &amp; stopped...

"The elements... they'll react to me..." I said, then reached for Twilight's element... Without warning, the element lashed out a beam of energy at me, so did the other elements... I felt an enormous pain at first, then I began feeling more powerful... Oblivion unsheathed its' self &amp; then started fading... into my left arm. My left arm got completely covered in darkness &amp; the clothing I had on it was burned off due to the excess of energy. The shadow leached over until it covered my left eye &amp; made it change colour... Once the elements were done shifting me, I knelt down in pain... not physical, but emotional pain. I looked at Twilight &amp; her friends... They were terrified...

"Oh shit... This is what I'm supposed to look like?" I said as I saw my reflection in the reflective surface of the tree, then I looked at my friends...

"How is this possible? Only those with the blood of ... our mother... could unleash their full potential with the elements..." Said Celestia, as she got a fragment of what I saw... Her mom, the baby, the cauldron... She saw what I saw...

"You... you look... so cool." Said Rainbow Dash as she got closer to me. I stopped her form getting closer, then looked at princess Luna...

"I know. I know what happened all those years ago. My ancestor, the one I saw... he was born out of her magic. I was that generation she spoke of... she knew this would all happen. She didn't want any of you to know." I said, clutching my left shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? You were gone for so long." Said who I assumed was Fluttershy.

"I'm fine, just need to rest." I said as I found an old arm-wrap in my jacket &amp; put it on my left arm. Huh, it feels nice. I then walked up to princess Luna &amp; said these words:

"Darkness is only missunderstood light. I see now, I understand what you went through. I wish only to know that you are safe." I said.

"I'm alright, Daemo. Thank you for your concern. That arm... is it going to be okay?" She asked.

"I said I'm fine, it doesn't hurt. Now, can we go home? I haven't had food in months!" I said, then we headed to Pony-Ville, where I found out that they made me a small house. It was awesome of them to make me that. I headed to the house, which was placed about twenty feet away from Twilight's house. I opened it, found that it was so clean &amp; tidy. I found Scootaloo sleeping on a bed in one of the rooms. In the room across that one, there was a queen-size bed &amp; a closet in the wall. I took a small detour to the basement &amp; found that it had allot of books. I could read a few of these.

I headed to my room, then got on my bed &amp; thought of everything that happened today. This was a very extremely vivd experience. At least nobody died, I hope...

**A/N: You already know, leaving it here. It's nice writing this... now if only I could hear from those that are reading this... Feel free to leave a review. It can be positive and/or negative. Give me your thoughts. I like to hear from others, so I can fix anything that might be wrong...**  
**Stay beautiful.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The power of evil...**

**Gonna make a good vs. evil fight between me &amp; Twilight vs. Malus(latin, for villain) &amp; Twivine. I'll see if I can involve some action in here of course. Get ready, for this will be a dramatic turning point.**

...I woke up, looked around in my bed, then got up. I headed downstairs to the kitchen &amp; decided to make some breakfast. I got milk, a few apples &amp; a cobbler. I made some casserole. After letting it sit for a minute, I started eating it. Once the sweet aroma of the casserole hit the air, I heard hoofsteps from the other room upstairs. Scootaloo showed up with a tired &amp; hungry look.

"Mmmm... that smells delicious. What is it?" she asked.

"Casserole. Eat up, your bowl is right here." I said, giving her the bowl &amp; sitting her on her chair.

After ten minutes of enjoying my food, there was a knocking on the door, so I got up &amp; answered it. It was princess Celestia &amp; Luna. They had a rectangular package.

"Good morning, your highness. What's in that box?" I asked, then they placed it down.

"It's a sword. We figured you might need one, since your keyblade is... well... inside you for good." Said Celestia.

"Thanks for the gesture." I said, then opened the box, to find a well made sword. It shone brightly with the sparkle of sunlight. It felt powerful... It was made with strong, unpredictable magic. Somehow it only made me feel better.

"It's a special sword, as you will understand. We suggest reading this." Said Luna, then gave me a book. 'Dark Magic: Death &amp; Destruction. All about dark magic &amp; it's pros &amp; cons.' The title was interesting, to say the least.

I gave a salute as a thanks &amp; then hugged both princesses. I then headed to the court yard &amp; materialized three dummies. Scootaloo finished eating at that time, so she was watching from a safe distance. The first dummie was blasted by a beam of dark energy I shot from my left arm. The second one was scewered with my sword, as I launched it. I then ran to the third one &amp; summoned the blade, then jumped... I slamed against the ground before realizing that the dummie was split pefectly in half.

"This sword is amazing. I think I'll call you...Lethe(Lethaeum). For those who stand against me won't know what happened, until it's too late." I said, then sheathed it with the cover that came wih it &amp; wraped it around my waist.

"That was so cool, Daemo. What are you going to do now?" Asked Scootaloo, stunned with awe.

"I'm...hng. Strange... the tree of Harmony. It's calling me." I said, but before I left, I told Scootaloo one more thing.

"If anything happens, go to Spike &amp; send a letter to the princesses. I have a bad feeling about this." I said, then hugged her. As she hugged back, I noticed a single tear left her eye.

"Please be safe. I haven't seen you in so long. Come back. Please." She said, then I hugged her tighter &amp; said.

"You've nothing to worry about. I'll be back as soon as I know everything's okay. Guarding the Elements is a hard job, but it's a burden I must carry. See you soon &amp; take care." I said, then made my way to the Tree of Harmony.

...

Meanwhile, I recieved word that Twilight &amp; her friends were sent to the Tree by orders of Celestia. I guess I'm expecting company today. So once I reached the Tree, I knew something was wrong... *gasp* the Elements, they've gone dark. How? I guess... now they shared dark energy, the same I gave to them. This is not good, with the Elements corrupted, what's going to happen to Twilight &amp; her friends?

After a few minutes of just standing there, I felt the presence of the Heartless, so I took my blade in my hand &amp; prepared to fight. Just as I thought, hundreds of them, lured here by the corrupted energy. I did all I could, but there were too many to destroy... After two more minutes of useless fighting, I saw Twilight... wait a minute, that's not Twilight... Her presence is dark &amp; full of hatred... Who's that next to her? A dark figure of... of... me?! What the fuck is going on here? I tried to beat the Heartless back, but one of them got behind me &amp; smacked the back of my head.  
The world spun as I felt numb &amp; finally passed out.

When I came to, Twilight was there, the Heartless were gone, but the Elements were gone.

"The Elements! We have to stop them!" I said, then Twilight stopped me.

"Who? Did you see what happened?" She asked, then I told them...

"I saw, the Heartless. They're gone now, but that's no longer the problem. I saw... you, Twilight, but it wasn't you. Then I saw myself, but as if he were darker, full of hatred &amp; malice. Malus..." I said, then Twilight's expression grew dim...

"It's as I feared... The dark energy surrounding the Elements is what made this evil impostor." She said.

"And it's all my fault. If I hadn't messed with the Elements, none of this would have happened.." I said, then punched the ground, leaving a crack &amp; a trickle of blood on it.

"It's not your fault. We can worry about that later... Right now, we have to go after them." Said Twilight, then I began searching... If the evil me is still me, I might know where he's going...

"Hmmm... It seems they're after power... The greater power here would be... Alicorn Magic... We gotta bolt to Canterlot! There might not be much time." I said, then took to the skies &amp; began to head in that direction. Twilight took to the skies as well &amp; followed soon after. The flight felt eternal &amp; every minute felt like a second. I didn't know what to expect, but coming from me, this is going to be a slaughter...

We reached Canterlot. What we saw was beyond our comprehension... Dead guards, some with their heads sliced off, others torn apart... All of them followed their orders 'till the bloody end... I'll mourn their loss once this is all over. I let out a tear, as the stench of death filled the air.

"Catch up... &amp; try not to breath, the smell is unbearable." I said to Twilight once she caught up. We sprinted to the main door... Once we opened it, we saw evil Twilight, Malus &amp; the princesses... They noticed us, but they did not care.

"Give us your Alicorn magic. Now!" Said Malus as he stepped closer to princess Luna. Meanwhile the evil Twilight was approaching Celestia. My heart sank, for we saw the princesses be robbed of their magic. Evil Twilight blasted Celestia, siphoning her powers out. Malus grabbed Luna's horn &amp; began sucking all her energy out.

"Yes... The sweet energy. It's all ours!" Said Malus once he finished draining Luna &amp; tossing her aside. I got angry, so I unsheathed Lethe &amp; started yelling at them.

"That's it, bitches! You mess with our princesses, now suffer the consecuences..." I said, then they turned around...

"Daemo. I was wondering when you'd show up." Said Malus with this shit-eating grin that just pissed me off more.

"Twilight, so good to see you. Once your magic is mine, there will be nopony to stop me! Let's have some formalities first. I'm Twivine &amp; you're energy will be mine." Then she starts laughing maniaclly. Malus just stands there, chuckling &amp; then summons a keyblade.

"Want to see who's stronger then? Let's go then." He said, then teleported the four of us outside, to the castle courtyard.

I got into a fighting position, then stared, as Twilight &amp; Twivine did the same. This is going to be tough, with that Alicorn magic they have, who knows what'll happen.

"I'm going to ask you a question: Where should I start cutting? I'm not only going to take your energy, Daemo. No... I'm going to rip you apart limb from limb. I'm sorta good at killing, you know?" Said Malus, then he started to approach me.

"You don't have to do this. You can stop this before it gets ugly." Said Twilight, unfortunately, Twivine chuckled &amp; looked at her with a creepy grin.

"No. I'm going to take your magic &amp; become the ultimate Alicorn. You can't stop me." She said. Twilight sighed, as she knew what she had to do.

"Rainbow Power. Go!" Said Twilight, then something awesome happened... She looked so cool &amp; her presence was strong. I could feel her energy level skyrocketting. Malus simply chuckled at this &amp; kept walking towards me.

"Stay back, you cheep imitation prick!" I said, then charged dark energy to my left arm &amp; shot a beam of energy, this one was much stronger than before. He did the same &amp; our beams interlocked in a spectacle of power.

"How does it feel... To know that the whole world was counting on you &amp; you failed them?" Asked Malus as he got closer... I was losing my strenght.

Meanwhile, Twivine's energy... I felt it surge... No.. Don't tell me she can use Rainbow Power too? This is not looking good at all... Twilight won't be able to beat her... I can't help her... Curse you, Malus...

"Alright Twilight... You want a fight? You got one!" Said Twivine as she shot a beam of powerful energy at Twilight. Twilight blocked it with a magic shield, but it almost broke... Twivine's magic is too strong... We've walked right into a trap...

I got caught up with looking at the two alicorns fighting, that I failed to notice Malus, who was two feet away from me, even though I was trying to push him back. He got close enough to me, so he punched me across the face, sending me spiraling a good fifthteen feet, slamming into the ground on my back. He then jumped &amp; landed on me. He was staring, then he decided...

"I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm going to let you watch your precious best friend fall at the hands of the New Queen of Equestria." He said calmly, then he punched me on my face again about three times, then he grabbed me by the neck &amp; applied just enough pressure to make me squirm... All I could do was watch, as Twilight was being effortlessly beaten by Twivine...

"Yes. Your energy is all spent... Brace yourself Twilight, I'm going to suck you dry..." Said Twivine, then began charging her horn.

"Twivine... You don't have to do this. Please." Said twilight, for she knew that she couldn't continue with this much abuse.

Suddenly, Twivine launched a beam of energy to Twilight's horn &amp; began stealing her energy. Twilight's screams of anguish &amp; pain could be heard clearly... I was just staring, as I saw my best friends energy be taken... But, I had to stop this... With tears, running down my face, fueled with anger, I was starting to losen Malus' grip on my neck. I snapped his hand's bone, then kicked him in the gut... He knelt down in pain which gave me a great opportunity. I punched him, making him fall on his back. I got on top of him &amp; started punching.

"Never expected the tables to turn, but you're too late." He said, then I punched him in the face... and again, and again... and again. I kept punching him until I started bleeding from my fist. He then kicked me off him in the direction of Twilight, who was lying on the floor...

"I feel... so weak... Celestia." Her eyes slowly closed, as her consciousness left her...

"Twilight... no... It's all my fault... Why? Why does this always happen. My family, taken away by a monster." I said, latching out to Twilight, then Malus picked me up &amp; headbutted me, leaving me semi-conscious.

"Should have killed me when you had the chance. Now look at you... Garbage. I'll let you off easy this time. Should we ever meet again? I'm going to eat your heart out..." Said Malus, as he laughed uncontrollably. He then approached Twivine &amp; they both teleported away... At least Twilight looks okay... Can't say the same for me... I can't move, I'm in too much pain... Once I saw Twilight's friends get here, I knew Twilight would be okay. I drifted off into a cold state, which I think I won't wake up from... This is all my fault.

**A/N: Wow... I don't know what I was thinking when writing this, but it sure is suspenseful. I'm leaving it here, just so you readers can have a hard time thinking of WTF is going to happen next. Well, gotta go. Keep it tight &amp; most of all...**  
**Stay beautiful.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Vengeance**

**I'm going to make this chapter special... By that, it means I'm going to ... Know what, I'm not going to spoil the surprise... *SQUEE***

*******In my dream*******

Where... Am I? It feels as if I'm floating in emptiness, yet it also feels like I don't want to leave... Wait, what's that? a floor mat? I guess I should go there. Once I got to the floor mat, I sat down, then started meditating...

It wasn't long before I heard steps coming my way... I got up &amp; faced the steps, only to find princess Luna... She looked okay... Didn't Malus take her Alicorn magic?

"Daemo, I'm glad you're okay." She said, then hugged me. This surprised me at first, but then I started hugging back.

"Princess, what's going on? Am I dead?" I asked her.

"No, but you're very beaten. Why did you risk your life for Twilight &amp; her friends?" She asked me. This took me by surprise. It took me some time to answer her... I finally answered...

"I guess... That's what family does. I lost my family to monsters before. Never again..." I said, then let a tear leave my eyes. Princess Luna noticed this &amp; hugged me once more. I just stood there, hoping to wake up, because it feels like nothing's touching me. What is this torture?

"Luna, stop. I can't feel anything. I think that's better." I said, getting her off me &amp; then I started walking away...

"What do you mean, 'I think that's better', are you saying you want to stay in this void?" She asked, stunned that I would give up so quickly.

"What's the point? I wake up &amp; I get the pain back. I face Malus or Twivine, they will kill me. I'd rather be here, where at least I can die in peace." I said, turning my back on the princess.

"Daemo, this isn't you. The Daemo I know would never give up. He'd give everything he has &amp; then more. Please... Don't do this for you... Do it for me." Said the princess, making me face her again. This time, I felt awful. The princess is crying &amp; now I don't know what to do.

"Please stop, your highness. Ugh... fine. I'll wake up... If only to hug you for real. I promise, I'll make it out of this... For my family." I said, then the princess stopped crying &amp; looked at me.

"You're more than family to me, Daemo..." She said, then approached me slowly. Once she was two feet away from my face, something completely unexpected happened...  
She kissed me... But it didn't feel like nothing, this time I did feel her warm lips ... And in that instant, everything went dark...

*******Back to Equestria*******

My eyes slowly opened, as I noticed Twilight, looking down on me as her friends were doing the same, surrounding me. I tried to get up, but once I did... *crack* ... that was the sound of one of my vertebrae shattering... I knelt down, then puked some blood out, as I felt some of the bone break the tissue of my organs.

"Calm down Daemo. You need to rest." said Twilight, still feeling woozy after the fight with Twivine.

"No... I can't give up. This is for my family..." I then forced myself up &amp; headed to the train station... On my way there, I noticed all the houses: burned, destroyed &amp; the smell of decay filling the air as I went... Once I reached the train station, the conductor showed up &amp; said:

"Are you going to Pony-Ville? That town is off-limits for the time being. Two very strong beings are there, they will kill all those who try to enter." He said.

"You have to take me to the edge of town, I'll walk from there. Please, it's important" I said, clutching my stomach in pain. I paid the conductor &amp; took a good look at me, then got me on the train. Without second thought, we were off to Pony-Ville...

We arrived at the edge, where I got off &amp; thanked the conductor. I then slowly &amp; painfully made my way to Twilight's house, which is where the major disturbence of energy was coming from... Later, Twilight &amp; her friends caught up with me...

"Daemo, are you insane? You can't fight them, you'll die." Said Twilight.

"No... I have a few things that they don't." I said, making Twilight get a puzzled look on her face.

"But the Plunder Vines..." She said, but I stopped her...

"I have something worth fighting for. Family... Friends &amp; love. I will never let another monster take that from me... If you try to stop me, I'll cut you down." I said to Twilight, making her take a few steps back. I have to do this, no matter the cost...

I unsheathed my sword &amp; kept going to the Library. This. Is. Personal. I'm going to feed Malus his teeth...

I arrived to the Library, then looked for Twivine or Malus. Cowards, walled in the Library, too scared to face me... I'm getting really tired of their shit...

"Hey! Come out, assholes. I got a few things I haven't settled with you!" I said... The more my thirst for vengeance grew, the stronger I was getting, even my pain was fading away...

Malus jumped from the Library's balcony, then landed ten feet away from me.

"So, you want to die that badly? Don't worry... I'm going to make this as fun as posible... at least for me." He said, giving me that shit-eating grin again.

"I'm going to pierce your heart, Malus..." I said, taking one step closer.

He shot an energy beam at me, but it faded out, not even touching me, so I started getting closer to him... He got nervous, so he bolted at me, about to punch me... I ducked, then kneed him in the gut once more, this time, he puked some blood out &amp; knelt in pain... I simply stood behind him...

"Strange, I thought you'd be stronger. Turns out you're nothing more than a joke..." I then crouched &amp; wrapped my arms around his head &amp; spoke: "Do you fear death, Malus? Because she wants you... Forever." Without second thought, I kneed the back of his head, but he was still knelt down, so I took my sword &amp; thrust it through his chest.

"I told you I'd pierce your heart, you worthless piece of shit." I then removed the blade &amp; everyhting around me started to glow... The Alicorn magic! It's returning to it's owners. We can still win this. I started to walk to Twivine's Sanctuary, but I thought it'd be a better idea to wait for the princesses... So I stood there, planning what I was going to do to Twivine once her reign of terror ends...

"Daemo, there you are! I'm so glad you're okay." Said princess Luna, then she rushed &amp; gave me a very heartwarming hug. I hugged her back &amp; looked around to find that princess Celestia, Twilight &amp; her friends were here.

"Now that we have our magic back, what are we going to do?" Asked princess Celestia.

"We're going up there &amp; we're going to put a stop to this, once &amp; for all..." I said, then stared at the Library's balcony, where the princess of Dark Friendship waited for this fate...


	10. Chapter 9 (1)

**Chapter 9: The final Battle (1/2)**

**Here we are, the final battle against Twivine Sparkle. Let's be ready for anything... For those who saw Delta Brony's videos of Twivine, you know how Twivine transforms. (If you don't, then search for: 'Alicorn Magic Rescue' &amp; 'Rainbow Power Showdown' by KingSparta x37)**

The Elements, the princesses &amp; I started to make our way to Twivine's fort. This destruction has to end...

We reached the inside, which was way bigger than I expected. We found Twivine &amp; immediately, I felt the surge of energy.

"Give up, Twivine. You know you can't win." I said, making her turn to face us. She laughed maniaclly, then spoke:

"I'm going to enjoy this. five useless friends, four pathetic alicorns &amp; a bipedal freak think they can defeat me. Well then, let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Said Twivine &amp; once again I felt a sudden rise in energy.

Twivine transformed once again.

"Oh no, Twivine still possesses some of our Alicorn Magic." Said princess Celestia.

Twivine chuckled, as she saw all the faces of the ponies, too stunned with fear to talk.

"I'm going to enjoy myself killing all of you." She said, then charged up her horn &amp; sent forth an ultra energy beam.

I leaped from behind my friends &amp; cast a dark energy shield. I could feel Twivine's energy... it was... unstable! That's it, I need to make her use her power...

"Guys, I know what to do." I said, getting everyone's attention. My grip was loosening, so I sped things up.

"If Twivine keeps using this much power, it'll burn out. The Alicorn Magic will be released &amp; then we'll be able to defeat her." I said, then dissipated the shield forward, causing the beam to dissipate as well.

We split up, leaving me alone in the room with Twivine.

"So, you want to die that badly?" Asked Twivine, getting closer to me.

"No. I don't want to die. So you're gonna have to..." I said, then cast a dark speed spell, which allowed me to move like a shadow (think of King Sombra's shadow step, where he turns to shadow form) Everytime Twivine would shoot a beam, she missed &amp; the energy around her was getting extremly unstable...

Now, all this gas needs is a good lighter. I stood there, smirking, waiting for the right moment. I knew everyone else was watching, but they had a clear shot at Twivine...

"You're giving up? Good, I thought you'd never stop running." Said Twivine, then I looked at her &amp; started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"The fact that you didn't notice that I was planning this... NOW!" I said, then cast a super energy beam from my left arm, then I saw four more energy beams blasted at Twivine's direction. She cast a shield around her, but it was dwindling in strength...

"What?! NO! Wait! Stop, the energy is unstable." Said Twivine, breaking a sweat as the princesses' and my beams were getting too strong for her to hold back...

"I know it's unstable, that's why we're going to release it." I said, then started holding the beam with both of my hands, causing it to get stronger. It wasn't long before Twivine's shield broke, then the beams collided.

"Noooooooooooooo!" Twivine screamed, as the beams caused a great explosion around her, then, as I predicted, the Alicorn Magic transferred back to it's rightful owners...

I walked to where Twivine was, then, standing ten feet away from her, I said.

"It's over Twivine. Yield &amp; I may show you mercy." I said, unsheathing Lethe &amp; pointing it at her.

Twivine, struggling to get up, uttered a few words. I understood only a few...

"You're not going to win... I'll kill every single one of you..." She uttered, then got up.

"If I can't simply kill you, fine. I'll just erase you all from history!" Said Twivine, then I felt this other super charge of energy... The castle started shaking, so we got out of there, except for Twivine...

Once outside, the castle was breaking apart, then a giant beam of light hit the castle &amp; it finally erupted...

In the beam was Twivine...

"No! Twivine's transformed again!" Said Twilight, then I looked through the beam... It was Twivine, but she was half human, half pony. She must be at least sixty feet tall.

"I'm going to destroy this miserable world &amp; there's nothing you can do to stop me. I am Tirevine: Godess of Dark Friendship!" she screamed, then looked down at us.

"This is bad. We're going to need more than just friendship for this one..." I said, then the Elements stood side by side, the princesses around &amp; I just followed &amp; stood in-between them.

"We're not going to let you hurt not even a single soul. We are the Elements of Harmony &amp; we will defeat you, Tirevine." Said Twilight &amp; then I once more felt a surge, but not just from Twilight, from her friends &amp; the princesses.

"Rainbow Power! GO!" Yelled the Elements, then their energy level skyrocketed (there's an over 9,000 joke here somewhere... oh well). They all transformed. Then princess Celestia &amp; Luna spoke.

"Your rain of terror ends here, Tirevine. Beware the Rising Sun." Said Celestia, then she transformed... Her mane &amp; tail became a bright &amp; powerful flame.

"The darkness of the night shall be your downfall! Are you prepared to face this Nightmare?" Yelled princes Luna, then she transformed... Her Body turnd dark &amp; her mane &amp; tail turned into star dust, bursting with energy.

My turn, I charged up my left arm &amp; you could see shadows all around us swirling &amp; shifting into my left arm... My left eye started glowing black &amp; my jacket was eminating energy, the midnight blue streaks it has are glowing &amp; are moving around my body. My left arm turned into a righteous flame (in the form of an arm, of course) I felt my energy surge as well.

"Darkness to darkness, skin to bone &amp; steel to dust. This is the final retribution. Prepare yourself!" I said, then grabbed my sword with my right hand, then it started getting cloaked with darkness. This sword is powerful indeed, but I must not focus on that right now.

Twivine stared at us, then said:" I can't believe you're still willing to fight me." She said, then she started laughing at us.

"We will never stop fighting, Tirevine. We have a reason to fight for." I said, then The Elements, the princesses &amp; I started floating until we were at face level with Tirevine.

"I won't let you win. You will die by my hand &amp; that is Final!" Said Twivine as she prepared to face us...

**A/N: Hai people. If you're wondering, this story doesn't end here, I'm just trying to stretch it a bit. What happens to our heroes now? Will they be able to destroy Tirevine? Why am I asking you these questions? Stay tuned. All of these questions &amp; more will be answered, next time on Dragon Ball... oops, wrong series... Haha... Oh, I almost forgot...**  
**Stay Beautiful.**


	11. Chapter 9 (2)

**Chapter 9 (2/2)**

**A/N: Here we are, the second part of this epic battle. I'll try to explain what happens step-by-step in this battle, I want to make the reader feel like they're watching all of this happen.**

...Tirevine was there. We're ready for this battle.

Tirevine used her shadow beam. I deflected it using shadow pulse.

Nightmare Moon used her spectral blast. Tirevine took minimal damage.

Rainbow Power Rainbow Dash used her sonic rainplosion. It stunned Tirevine.

Now's my chance, I grabbed Lethe &amp; ran at breakneck speed. I then teleported behind Tirevine &amp; lunged to her back, I started slashing at her. I could tell I was doing damage, because it sounded like i was hitting a rock with a hammer. Every slash was stronger than the last one. Tirevine knocked me off with a cosmic boom, launching me back at least twenty feet.

The Elements launched their Rainbow Blast, then Tirevine used her Dark Erupter Beam. The beams were equally powerful, there's no way they'll win without help...

I raced to were the Elements were &amp; then used my most powerful magic beam: Shadow Perdition. It's still not enough!

"We're not going to make it!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"At least... I'm going down with my family..." I said, causing the Elements to look at me, then at Tirevine.

"We are not going to lose!" Said Rising Sun, as she combined her energy with Nightmare Moon &amp; then they launched their most powerful beam: Midnight Sun Sacrament.

Our beams combined, forming an extremly powerful beam.

"No! How can this be!? My magic isn't strong enough?" Said Tirevine, taking a few steps back.

"Now it's time for the big finish." Said Cadence, then she used her most powerful attack: Heart Attack Afterburner.

Tirevine's magic beam was no match for our combined powers of Friendship. We're going to win this.

"Stay strong! We've got this!" I said, then Pinkie Pie said:

"Of course, Silly! The writer wants us to win, that's why this is so Fun!" She said, then I looked at her with confusion. Never could understand her...

After a few more seconds of fighting wits, Tirevine's magic was at it's lowest...

"How could you have beaten me?!" She asked.

"We have something to fight for Tirevine. And that: Is The power of Friendship. we fight for what's right, Tirevine. You will never win!" I said. The beam reached Tirevine &amp; started causing major tremors. Tirevine's body was collapsing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Tirevine as the magic keeping her together broke, leaving Twivine unconscious after the explosion.

I approached Twivine, then levitated her toward me...

"You could've stopped &amp; I would have saved your life, but..." I stopped, then charged energy in my left arm until it was pulsing with energy.

"You beat me... I just can't believe you beat me..." She said, coughing up blood &amp; laying her head down &amp; waiting for her fate.

I lunged my arm at an incredible speed &amp; strength. You could hear my arm tear completely through Twivine's chest. The sound was bone-crunching &amp; disturbing to my ears... I then removed my arm, gazing on it, as it was covered in blood.

"Funny, never knew gods could bleed." I said, then wiped the blood on the ground &amp; looked at Twivine, still barely alive.

"You think you've won? *Cough, cough* You think just because I'm dead, now you'll be better off? Wrong... This has... only... begun..." Said Twivine, then she sighed &amp; passed, leaving her body as lifeless as a brick... I dropped her body, but I knew, even though she caused too much death, even beings like her deserve a funeral...

I walked over to my friends with Twivine's body on my right shoulder.

"What are you going to do with the body?" Asked Rainbow Dash, as she noticed the hole in its' chest, then puked at the sight, followed short by Fluttershy, who fainted.

"That's one creepy hole, how'd ya'll get yer arm all bloody?" Asked Applejack.

"I made that hole with this arm." I said as I kept walking next to my friends &amp; the princesses to the nearest tree.

I placed the body leaning on the tree &amp; materialized a note:

_Here lies the Godess of Dark Friendship._  
_Woe on those who tread near..._

I placed the note on the tree &amp; got a shovel... Rarity helped me dig the hole, Rainbow Dash &amp; Applejack placed the body in the hole, then Pinkie Pie &amp; Twilight sealed the hole with some dirt, grass &amp; a few flower seeds.

"At least I hope she gets more comfort in death then she did in life..." I said, then headed toward my house, but Pinkie Pie stopped me (It's been ten minutes since their Rainbow Power left &amp; the princesses reverted to their normal form, as well as I, who no longer need the power of Darkness, for now...

"Daemo, lookie over there..." Said Pinkie Pie, then I looked, to find a weird portal close to Twivine's burial spot...

"Daemo, there you are." Said Sora, on the other side of the portal.

"Sora. Riku. How'd you find me?" I said, getting closer to the portal.

"We found this nice portal spell &amp; Mickey helped us cast it. We're here to take you home, Daemo." Said Sora, then he extended his hand...

I recahed for it, but then I had a weird feeling &amp; looked back, noticing Twilight, her friends, the princesses &amp; Scootaloo, who was hiding in a trash can nearby...

"Sora... I appreciate the offer... But..." I stopped, then walked towards Twilight &amp; her friends &amp; then faced Sora.

"You are home..." Said Riku, then he took a good at Twilight.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Asked Twilight, then I chuckled.

"No. I was just watching a few things, such as those nice wings." Said Riku, then Twilight blushed.

"Seems I can't change your mind, Daemo... Do you really want to stay here?" Asked Sora.

"Yes. This is my home. And this..." I said, pointing to all my pony friends.

"Is my Family." I said, then they all started hugging me. I almost friggin' died from lack of oxigen &amp; extreme cuteness.

"Alright Daemo. Take care... Remember, if you ever change your mind..." Said Riku.

"I know where to find you." I said, then I as well as everyone else waved while the portal closed.

"Hmm. That human's hair. It was interesting. Light purple is a nice shade. His vest looked cool too." Said Twilight, talking about Riku (somehow, this feels weird, listening to Twilight talk about Riku for one reason, I only wish I knew why)

I heard footsteps &amp; saw this little dragon running our way.

"Twilight. You're okay!" He said, then hugged Twilight &amp; then tightly hugged Rarity.

"Oh Spikey-Wikey. You're safe." Said Rarity, then kissed him on the cheek.

"So. Your name must be Spike." I said, then I extended my right arm to him.

"You're that human Twilight kept talking about. Daemo, right?" He said, then extended his claw.  
I shook it, then put my hands in my pockets.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. So, what now?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Meet us in Canterlot in twelve hours. We have something planned for all of you." Said Celestia, then she &amp; Luna headed to Canterlot, but not before Luna gave me a big hug, I then told her.

"Thank you, for not losing faith in me. I... I... I can't thank you enough..." I said, then Luna &amp; I looked at eachothers' eyes.

"Maybe thou could repay us this way..." Said Luna, then suddenly kissed me deeply.

Every pony around us was watching with an awkward look, except for Pinkie, who was looking at her hoor at that time. I then waited for her to remove her lips from mine. Once she did, I spoke:

"That was unexpected... Uh... I'm going home..." I said, then started walking home, but once I caught a glimpse of it, I knelt down in front of the rubble.

"Oh Come On! this is just too Cliché for my style! Now where am I going to sleep?" I said, getting a tone of disappointment.

"Do not fret, my dear friend. Thou can reside in our castle." Said Luna, then Celestia raised her eyebrow.

"Hmm. Well I gues... Only until my house is rebuilt." I said, then got up &amp; started flying with Celestia &amp; Luna to Canterlot. On our way, we noticed some burned down houses in the streets &amp; in Canterlot, but the castle was mostly intact.

"We're here. At least it looks intact." Said Celestia, then started looking at me with dagger eyes.

I felt a shiver up my spine &amp; decided to talk:

"Where am I going to sleep again?" I asked, winning Celestia &amp; Luna's attention.

"You shall reside in the royal room of the night. If it is no bother to you." Said Luna, getting a feint blush.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind." I said, then I heard Celestia's voice in my head.

"Think of anything funny &amp; I'll rip your head off..." She said in my mind...

**A/N: Damn, Celestia is really a bitch when it comes to these things. At least I gets a roof over my head. Alright guys, I hope you, the reader, are enjoying this story as well as some hints I left for something... special. Stay Beautiful.**  
**-Daemo**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Forbidden "hug"**

**A/N: As everyone knows, I left this story after Daemo reached Canterlot with the princesses &amp; that things got a little awkward between Daemo &amp; Luna... Celestia's pissed &amp; paranoid...**  
**Let's see how far Daemo &amp; Luna take this awkward relationship (This is my first attempt at a clop chapter, so be honest with me, I NEED to know what you readers think of this chapter, PLEASE! On with the story...**

...I entered Luna's room: It was pretty big &amp; the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky. It was 8:00 pm so I suppose Luna doesn't go to sleep yet...

"Daemo. You seem stressed. Art thou worried?" Asked Luna.

"I'm just nervous about Celestia. She looked like she was going to rip me a new one..." I said, then felt a sense of pity on myself.

"Do not fret, Daemo. She is my big sister, but she worries too much for me. Although I can't blame her..." Said Luna, then she laid down on her bed &amp; then spoke:

"If you don't feel like sleeping on the floor, I can give you a spot." She siad, then I felt a rush through my spine &amp; my heart stopped for about five seconds...

"Uh, thanks. I mean... Where's the bathroom?" I asked &amp; she pointed to a door to the right from her bed (so I walked left) so I went to the bathroom &amp; closed the door. I took off my clothes &amp; got into the shower...

"DAMN! This water's icy as shit! Ugh... At least I feel cleaner." I said, then got some shampoo &amp; soap. I washed myself very fine-like &amp; stood there, leaning against the shower wall...

"What's going on? Why do I feel like this? I know what love is, but ... Towards a pony? I mean, she's pretty beautiful, nice... Ugh, there I go again! I need to calm down... literally.." I said, noticing my 'little friend' was half swollen. I then thought of something disgusting, at least I'm calm now, but I don't think that disgusting thought will ever leave my mind...

I finished showering, turned off the shower head &amp; headed for the towel... fuck me...  
How could I forget the FUCKING TOWEL?! I stepped out of the shower &amp; found a small rug... I got the rug &amp; cleaned my nether-regions to put on my underwear. I then picked up my clothes &amp; headed outside... Princess Luna's resting &amp; the towel is right there... I sped breathtakingly fast &amp; back into the bathroom, dried myself off &amp; headed outside, but my jacket wasn't on, I placed it on a chair... My tanktop is a little rugged, but it's still fine. I took off my boots &amp; socks but kept my jeans... Then Luna opened her eyes:

"Daemo, did you enjoy the shower?" She asked, reminding me of those things I thought about, then I changed the subject quickly.

"Sure, by the way, you got anything entertaining here?" I asked, but Luna nodded in denial...

"We could always continue our talk..." I said, then materialized a table, two chairs &amp; a tea set on the table. Luna got up, removed her royal shoes &amp; necklace &amp; tiara, then sat down on her chair. I sat down as well...

"Daemo. I ... I'm sorry I kissed you... I didn't mean to disgust you." Said Luna as a tear formed in her eye...

"I'm not. You didn't disgust me. In fact, I think you're the most beautiful pony that I ever met." I said, causing Luna to giggle &amp; get a feint blush.

I then materialized a bottle of Cabernet Sauvigon 1987 &amp; two glass cups.

"Oh. This wine is most excuisite. Did you make it?" Asked Luna.

"No, but I love the taste. I'd rather drink this than some cider anyday." I said, then Luna filled her cup &amp; I filled mine &amp; took a sip.

"So Luna, how do you really feel about me?" I asked, then Luna spat out her wine on me. I simply took a wash-cloth &amp; dried myself off...

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry, Daemo." Said Luna.

"It's okay. Besided, I'm getting tired..." I said, then got on the bed &amp; layed down on my back. Luna got next to me &amp; then spoke:

"I can make it up to you. And I know the best way to do that. You will have to trust me, first." She said.

"Of course I trust you. Why wouldn't I?" I said, then Luna took off my tank-top &amp; placed it on a nearby chair (her room is huge, even for a princess...). She then got on top of me.

"You know, I'd find this strange if I didn't find you beautiful." I said, getting a feint blush &amp; a giggle in response...

"Hey, no fair! We are supposed to please &amp; make you blush, Daemo." Said Luna in a teasing matter, then began kissing my cheek. Something about her fur that's making me go wild inside... oh shit, I can feel a flagpole again... I hope Luna doesn't mind a nine inch lump under her...

"Oh... did I get a soft spot?" Asked Luna, raising her hips to look at my shaft inside my jeans.

"Care to remove that for me?" She asked, making ne blush.

"Well ... Look who's motivated." I said, then Luna used her magic to take off my jeans while she carresed my chest with her wings. Damn, they're so soft to the touch...

" Ahhh... Please, do keep doing that." Said Luna, then gave a moan in pleasure, then I continued to tease her wings, then I had the weirdest notion, so I followed it... I grabbed Luna's flanks &amp; started fondling her cutie marks, causing her to moan even louder, then she finally removed my jeans, only to be stopped by my blue trunks...

"How much clothing do you have, Daemo?" She asked, blushing.

"Just that. Do mind the fabric, it's hand made..." I said, then Luna removed my trunks carefully, then revealing my nine inch rod.

"Oh my. I thought the stallions were the only 'big' ones around here." Said Luna, then I scratched my head &amp; said.

"I never thought about that. But... what're you going to do now?" I asked, then Luna shifted so her flanks were facing me, then she positioned her mouth over my shaft.

"Have you ever heard of this position?" Asked Luna

"Yes. Are you ready?" I asked, then Luna nodded, as she slowly slided my shaft into her mouth &amp; then started pistoning up &amp; down. It felt amazing, then I put my mouth to good use. I started licking Luna's plot lustfully &amp; passionately. Her moans could be heard, even with nine inches inside her mouth. I then felt a surge in pleasure.

"Luna, I... I'm cumming!" I said, then unloaded inside Luna's mouth, then I got sprayed by Luna's plot. Seems she climaxed as well.

"That was amazing. I'm a little tired, but I'm up for round two..." Said Luna, then positioned herself, leaving her plot just above my shaft.

"I won't do anything you don't want to do. Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked, then Luna looked at me &amp; said.

"I want this. I want my first time to be with you..." She said, then I felt... honored &amp; slightly guilty..

"Fine. Make the first thrust swift. It won't hurt as much if you do the first one fast..." I said, then Luna hovered over my shaft... 1... 2... 3! I felt her hymen break almost instantly &amp; she let out a small yelp, then a sigh of relief.

"Shall we?" I said, then Luna began going up &amp; down &amp; I was feeling every pulsating moment: How her walls wer easily sliding on my shaft &amp; it felt so warm &amp; moist. I was getting closer to a climax with every shift. I then began thrusting into her, faster then before.

"Oh buck yes. It feels amazing. Please, don't stop!" She said, then she let out a slight neigh...

"Oh, how naughty. I say we finish this..." I said, then began thrusting faster. Once I was geting closer, I spoke:

"Luna. I can't hold on much longer... Maybe I should pull out." I said, then she responded.

"No ahhh... Please. I want this... ooh! Finish inside me!" Said Luna, then about five seconds after she spoke, I couldn't control myself. I thrust about seven more times &amp; then it happened. I exploded &amp; melted inside Luna. This was the most amazing night of my life. Although I feel extremely sleepy, it was worth it.

"That was the best time of my life." Said Luna,then she got off of my shaft &amp; laid down next to me, then kissed me on the mouth.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I love you." I said to Luna, then kissed her neck &amp; pet her head.

"I love you too, Daemo." Said Luna, as she then closed her eyes, dozing off into slumber.

"Best. Night. Ever." I said, then closed my eyes as well. Time to get back all the energy I lost...

**A/N: Well... There you have it, my first clop chapter... I dunno. Maybe I'll make more, but only if you, the reader, leave your review. Your opinion counts &amp; I want to get this story around. I'm going to publish the link on G+ for those who ae interested to look for it. In the meantime... Stay Beautiful**  
**-Daemo**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The curse of Immortality.**

**A/N: I'm going to make this chapter very important. First, after Daemo wakes up. Then, he goes to the Everfree forest, meets Zecora... I won't spoil more... On with the chapter.**

Canterlot, 9:00 AM  
Luna's Dormitory

I woke up with a weird feeling. I felt my limbs &amp; they were so numb, although my sleep was great... What happened again?

"Ugh... what happened last night?" I said, then looked around &amp; found my jeans &amp; trunks on the floor. The bed felt sticky &amp; it smelled horrible. I'm such a slob... hehe. I got up, washed up &amp; put on my trunks, then jeans, then my tank-top &amp; jacket. I headed out of Luna's room, making sure I don't wake her up.

Once I got out of the room, I walked to the main corridor &amp; waited for something to happen... After a few minutes, Celestia got to the main corridor &amp; then, once she saw me, she started lifting me with her magic.

"Woah, what gives, princess?" I ask, then she, coldly &amp; quietly threw me to the nearest wall. I cletched my stomach in pain &amp; then waited for more. I knew what I had coming. After thirty seconds of senseless beating, Celestia set me down so I could cough up some blood.

"You dare take my sister's innocence! I should kill you right now, but that won't fix anything." She said, then gave me a small map.

"Go to the Everfree forest. Once you aquire these things, take them to Zecora's hut. She will help you." She said once more.

"I don't understand... wait. These ingredients... I know what they're for." I said, then Celestia glared at me then spoke:

"You will get these ingredients, make a potion &amp; drink it. You are still a mortal. You may be leutenaint of the royal guard, but you can die, just like any other pony, of age. My sister has suffered through so much. I will not allow her to suffer more. You may head to Pony-Ville once the potion is made." Said Celestia, then used her magic to teleport me to the edge of the Everfree Forest. She does wield strong magic.

"Well, better get this over with." I said &amp; hurried along the path of the Everfree Forest. I needed the following things:

**List of Items:**  
***One plunder root***

***three seeds, found inside the tree of Harmony***

***five oz. of zap apple tree sap***  
**&amp; finally**

***the heart of a timberwolf***

Great. I don't even fucking know half of these things... Welp, better get the plunder root &amp; the seeds.

I walked to the old Castle &amp; then walked down to the tree of Harmony. I extended my left arm to touch the tree. This time, it let me. I then grabbed Lethe &amp; cut a chunk off. The seeds flew everywhere &amp; the chunk regenerated. I took three seeds from the floor &amp; then found a small plunder vine.

"Hey little buddy. You're mine now." I said, then plucked the plunder vine &amp; made my way through the Forest. I then felt followed. I unsheathed Lethe &amp; prepared myself. Suddenly, three wolves were spiraling around me... One lunged, but I broke it by smacking it in the head with my dark punch technique. The other two wolves lunged, but I ducked, causing them to crash into eachother. I then found three taproots. I stabbed two, but kept one. It glowed feintly with magic, so I figured it must be the timberwolf heart. I then headed to the hut.

On my way, I found a weird tree with the weirdest fruit... The fruit looked like it was painted by Rainbow Dash. I took a bite...

"Holy SHIT! This tastes... Amazing! No wonder they're called zap apples." I said, then scratch the tree with my shadow claw technique (it only works on my left arm) &amp; took the sap from the tree in a vial...

I then continued walking toward the hut... I found it, but there was nobody home, so I just sat down &amp; started meditating.

After thirty minutes of meditation (it felt like a few seconds) I heard hoof-steps, so I backflipped to my feet &amp; unsheathed Lethe. Luckily, it was a zebra, maybe she's Zecora.

"I'm guessing you're the owner of this hut. I'm Daemo, leutenaint of the royal guard. I require a favor, Zecora." I said, saluting then opening the door to her hut for her.

Once inside, I presented the ingredients &amp; looked at Zecora with an empty vial.

"You wish to make of these a potion, yes? If that is so, then it is a lucky guess." Said Zecora (does she always talk in rhyme?)

I gave her the ingredients &amp; the vial, then waited for what was going to happen.

The cauldron in the middle started to glow &amp; then a small mushroom cloud formed...

The entire thing filled a simple vial. I took it with me &amp; proceeded to Pony-Ville, not before thanking Zecora &amp; giving her a few bits for her troubles. On my journey, I decided to relax a bit... In fact, I think I'm going to run to Pony-Ville to have more time to chill.

So after about ten seconds of flying, I spotted Pony-Ville &amp; landed gracefully on the Town Hall grounds, where there was a huge crowd of ponies &amp; Twilight &amp; her friends were in Town Hall, then Rarity showed her head &amp; called:

"There you are, darling. We've been looking everywhere for you. Come in &amp; get ready." She said, then led me through the door, where Twilight &amp; her friends were gathered.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" I asked, then everypony looked at me &amp; gave me a tight squeeze. After our salutations, they told me what was going on.

"We're going to be publiclly presented as the heroes of Equestria. This is going to be so awesome." Said Rainbow Dash, then made an awkward yet extremely cute face as an  
out-of-nowhere squeaking noise hapened.

"That's adorable. So, when do we go on?" I asked.

"Actually, in ... right now! Go, we're right behind you." Said Twilight, then we got in a line &amp; walked to the stage.

"Mares &amp; Gentlecolts. It is my honor to present to you the brave heroes who risked their lives for us &amp; saved us from the cruel Twivine Sparkle. We present: Twilight Sparkle, element of Magic. Rarity, element of Generosity. Rainbow Dash, element of Loyalty. Pinkie Pie, element of Laughter. Fluttershy, element of Kindness. Applejack, element of Honesty. And Daemo, element of Dark Energy." The mayor said, raising the curtains, revealing us, standing next to eachother. The crowd was huge as fuck, cheering &amp; celebrating.

"Wow. This is amazing. Daemo, you should say a few things." Said Twilight.

I stepped up to the podium, cleared my throat &amp; started to speak.

"Thank you everypony for giving me &amp; my best friends this grand celebration. I would feel more honored, but I'm still remembering of those brave souls that gave their lives for us. The royal guards who died in the tyranous reign of Twivine. These great guards, these stallions, they were the bravest souls that I would have wished to know. Now that my conscious is clear, I can relax now. This is a great celebration, honest. But now, there's one more thing I must do. I, Daemo, leutenaint of the royal guard, will drink this vial." I finished, then took out a vial with red colored liquid.

Everypony watched, as I gulped down the potion. Suddenly, my heart completely stopped, I felt a huge pain in my chest, then... nothing. I... I did it. I'm immortal.

"Daemo, are you okay?" Asked Applejack.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little... empty. Anyways, thank you everypony for being here. I have to go. Guard duties. I will return nevertheless. Until next time, Pony-Ville." I said, then pointed to Canterlot &amp;... HOLY SHIT! I'm flying so friggin' fast. The potion, it enhanced my abilities ten fold. I reached the castle, but plummeted through a wall because I didn't have enough time to stop.

"What in the name of me is going on?! Daemo! I see the potion took it's effect." Said Celestia, smirking at the fact that the potion didn't take long to affect me.

"This potion. It made me stronger &amp; faster. But... What did it really do to me?" I asked her.

"The potion: It enhances a being's powers and energy for an eternity. Your dark energy is what keeps you alive. That potion amplified it, making you immortal." Said Celestia.

"Immortal, huh? Sounds great. I can spend an eternity with Luna &amp; my frie... what IS going to happen to my friends? I will live on but..." Celestia stopped me there &amp; spoke.

"The price of immortality is a great one..." She said, then used her magic on me before I could react. Suddenly, all I saw was darkness... I began hearing a voice...

"You will live like a god &amp; a hero..." The voice said, showing an image of me, sitting next to Luna &amp; waving at the millions of ponies cheering for me. Then I heard something else...

"You will stay with the one you love forever." I then saw Luna, standing by my side, as I extend my arm around her &amp; we gaze into the sunset. Then again, I heard the voice...

"But... You will suffer more than a demon..." I then saw me, standing next to my friends, but they looked a little older than usual, except for Twilight, who still looked young. We group hugged &amp; sat down in the meadow, enjoying the anual starfall. Again the voice...

"You will outlive those who you value in your life..." I then saw Applejack, who looked pretty old, staring at a grave, next to Twilight, who looked young still. The grave said: Rarity: The Generous. I couldn't believe it, but once I turned around, I found more graves...

Pinkie Pie: The Laughable

Rainbow Dash: The Loyal

Fluttershy: The Kind

I then saw Applejack, kneeling down, causing Twilight distress. I then spoke...

"Stop... please. I understand. This 'immortal' thing is a curse, if anything." I said, then I spun back to reality.

"Now you know our pain. And even if you don't, you will slowly understand all the years Luna &amp; I have suffered." Said Celestia, wiping a tear from my left eye &amp; then patting me on the shoulder.

"This is the price I pay, if it means to be with Luna forever." I say, then hug Celestia &amp; jog off through the main corridor. I then find a note destined to me...

_**To Daemo:**_  
_**Hope you use this knowledge well...**_  
_**Here's a small gift...**_

Then a book fell from the ceiling &amp; it read: 'Dark Magic &amp; Nature Energy: The true power of darkness.' The note read that only those with an infinte life span may possess these dangerous abilities.

"This will be fun..." I said, then opened the book &amp; began reading...

"Matter Syphon... Similar to 'Energy Vampire'. Hmm..." I read.

**A/N: Leaving it here because I love messing with you people in leaving cliffhangers. I'm getting ever so closer to ending this story. Writing is tough, but I love it. So,**  
**In the meantime... Stay Beautiful**  
**-Blood Moons**


	14. Chapter 11, part 2

**Chapter 11.5: Controling demons...**

**A/N: Hey there little boys &amp; girls, today, we're gonna learn how to poison squirrels... XD Gotta love Eminem, anyways, I'm not spoiling anyhting in this chapter...**

I walked through the hallways, focused on my book, but I wasn't paying attention to a queer draft, so the pages flipped to a specially marked page: 'Control the inner Darkness, wield unimaginable power.'

"This speaks of the burden dark energy implants in the user, meaning only few are capable of using &amp; mastering it." I read aloud to nobody in particular, then Twilight walked by &amp; I stummbled upon her.

"Ooow!" She said, falling to a sitting position. Then I recompose myself &amp; helped Twilight stand.

"Twilight, how'd you get here so fast?" I asked, puzzled at her speed.

"As soon as you left, I recieved a message from Celestia to hurry to Canterlot. At least my wings are finally obeying me." She said, flapping her wings twice &amp; then we both laughed.

"Oh hey Twilight, I could really use your help with this dark energy spell." I said, showing Twilight the two pages, then she looked surprised &amp; amazed.

"This book is forbidden of use by anypony." She said.

"I'm not any "pony", remember? I just need you to write down some notes on the spell. Seems the 'effects &amp; consequences' section is smudged in... blood?" I said, touching the dried out liquid, confirming my suspicions. It is blood.

"I don't know if this is safe, Daemo." Said Twilight, worrying for my safety as always.

"Don't worry, Twilight. Research is always dangerous. But the risk is well worth the knowledge." I said, then Twilight, unwilling to discuss this matter more, decided to do me this favor.

We headed to the Castle Courtyard &amp; then I prepared myself. Twilight put on her lab coat, stood behind a barricade while she prepared to take notes...

"Here we go..." I said, then concentrated my dark energy all across my body. At first, the energy was spiraling around me, as I was feeling a certain void of happiness around me.

Then, the energy darkened to purple &amp; started cloaking me. I felt stinging pain, but great comfort right after, as if I was self harming, but my energy was regenerating my flesh...

"Daemo! Are you ok?" Asked Twilight, but I could barely hear her...

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed, then the energy cloaked me in purple... It formed ears on my head &amp; formed a tail at the back of my mid section. (insert nine-tail fox comments here).

"It feels... so... Goood!" I said, then it started to fade, but it was nice while it lasted, this was still just a test of this spell.

Twilight showed me the notes she took and the faces she made during my cloaked state. I sighed, feeling a big state of tiredness.

"This is shocking evidence." I said.

"I took a picture! Finally, proof that the human is a menace!" Said a random pony with a black coat. I used my materialization spell &amp; summoned him in front of me. Then I grabbed his camera &amp; smashed it.

"No pony must know of this spell. If I ever see you again, you're dead meat." I said, causing the stallion to run in terror.

"That wasn't very nice, Daemo." Said Twilight, then looked at my face: My left eye was now just a purple sphere &amp; Oblivion's mark swirled around it.

"I know... Hey, you ok?" I asked her, then she snapped out &amp; spoke.

"Daemo. That spell did more to you than you think. I can sense a very unpredictable magic." She said, then I recomposed myself &amp; said.

"This is the price of immortality? Then it is a burden I carry gracefully." I said, then on cue, Celestia walked to the Castle Courtyard &amp; looked at me with a hint of fear. My left eye glowed feintly &amp; if I moved, it left a small trail of purple light.

"What have you done?" Asked Celestia.

"I've unlocked the power of darkness." I said, then I formed a thin purple aura around me then instantly dissipated it.

"This is forbidden magic! The last pony who's magic was pure dark was destroyed." Said Celestia.

"Yeah. Well I'm not a pony! I hope you're not like this always. Because if I'm going to hear this bullshit for centuries to come, I'd rather fuckin' die right now." I said, causing Celestia to calm down, but feel hurt at the same time.

"Sorry, Celestia. But I've got my flaws. I may have been given eternal life, but I'm no closer to mastering the power given to me." Twilight was shocked.

"That's the potion you drank? Why?" She asked.

"I did it for Luna. I can't leave her, so I decided to be void of age. This is the worst form of torture, Twilight. One day you'll understand. Afterall, you'll suffer just as much as me, maybe even more." I said to Twilight.

"Now wait. You don' mean I'm..." I interrupted

"Immortal? Yes! You can thank your precious teacher for forcing us the opportunity to witness our friends &amp; family wither away slowly as the years pass." I said, then started floating. I spotted the peak of the castle &amp; instantly flew there.

"Need to be careful. This magic _**is **_unpredictable." I said, then sat down on the porch of the tower.

"I need to find out who that pony was..." I said, then meditated on the subject.

My body started to glow, then the cloak started forming. I felt the pain/comfort again. My cloak ears &amp; tail formed. I looked at my arms: They were cloaked too, but at the end there weren't any claws. I figured this cloak must be pony-form. I stood up then looked into the horizon.

"What's he doing?!" I heard Celestia ask Twilight.

"Whatever it is, it's strong. Even the air is stinging. I feel like all the happiness just left this place." Said Twilight.

I felt a sharp pain &amp; then a shadow formed in front of me. A shadow pony formed &amp; it even started to talk.

"You fool. You have doomed your friends..." It said, then dispelled. I then almost feinted from the pain in my body, then my cloak dissappeared.

"Ugh... This pony is powerful. I have to find him..." I said, then jumped from the balcony &amp; landed in front of Twilight &amp; Celestia.

"I'm leaving for now. I'll be back when I find this pony." I said, then Celestia looked worried.

"I'm afraid you can't find him here, you'll have to cross into the land of spirits... Or..." She stopped herself.

"Or what? Tell me. I have to know what I must do. If you don't tell me..." She then cut me off with her magic &amp; spoke.

"You must give some of your blood in a ritual so the spirit steps to this world..." She said, then I unsheathed Lethe &amp; said:

"I already know this ritual. It was done to revive Riku when he had lost his soul to the Heartless. Stand back." Then I got into position &amp; pointed upwards with Lethe.

"Here me, King of Shadows! I summon the to stand were we stand, walk were we walk &amp; breathe were we breathe. Come forth &amp; show your true self!" I said, then stabbed my waist, letting go a spurt of blood. I shook off the pain &amp; the rest of the blood form Lethe &amp; looked down. I formed a triangle around the blood &amp; waited.

After ten seconds, the portal opened &amp; out came the shadow pony. He was trapped though, because I sealed the portal mid-way, causing him to partially stay in his realm.

"Tell me what you know of this." I told him &amp; showed him my dark purple left pupil &amp; he laughed.

"That is the mark of the demon. I thought that mark was dead after the 'dear' Starswirl gave his life to destroy it. Guess his pitiful work was for nothing." He said, then was shot by Celestia.

"Silence, you cur! Daemo, take him back. You have your answer, now put him in his place." She said.

"You got it." I said, then started closing the portal.

"Only I can tell you the whole truth, but you'll have to find me..." Said the shadow &amp; then the portal ruptured, leaving me stunned &amp; then the pony dematerialized into smoke, traveling to a bunch of crumbled mountains &amp; a dead-looking field.

"Great! Sombra's loose &amp; now he's going to the Changelings' abode!" Said Celestia.

"Damn it. Schazzo(shit)! I'm going to kill him &amp; the changelings... I need to find out the truth." I said &amp; headed out before Celestia or Twilight could tell me anything...

It didn't take long for me to catch up, but my powers were unstable, Sombra was right about that.

"Come back here, you filthy shadow!" I screamed, but got a pillar of crystals in front of me.

I split them with Lethe &amp; kept chasing him until we stopped at the entrance of the cave...

"Why do you pursue me?" Asked Sombra.

"I need to know the truth. If you don't want to tell me, I'll force it out of you." I said, unsheathing Lethe.

"We'll see... NOW!" After he screamed, I heard at least five weird bug-like ponies jump at me, but that left them open... I carved them up, leaving me covered in green slime.

"Ugh. That's not washig off anytime soon." I said, then I looked around, unable to find Sombra.

"Damn it! I'll find you, even if I have to slaughter every single changeling to get to you!" I said, then walked inside the cave, which turned out to be a path...

"I've got a bad feeling about this." The sounds around me were creepy &amp; beyond anyone else's line of hearing... This is going to suck, whatever it is I got myself into... Crap...

I just barely stabbed a changeling that fell from the ceiling... They must be testing me...

After a few more steps, I found a door. Upon opening it, I saw this huge network of tunnels above me &amp; stuck to the walls were some weird cuccoons... This is the strangest place I've ever been to &amp; I've been underwater for crying out loud!

"Halt, intruder. You're under arr..ack!" I had pierced the changeling's heart by the time it was almost done talking. Their voice is pretty weird...

"Who dare's enter my domain?!" That female voice, must be the queen.

"Wherever you are, my beef isn't with you. I'm looking for the king of shadows. I've word that he is hiding here. If you find him for me, then I won't destroy this entire colony." I got a hysterical laugh in response...

"Have it your way..." I said, then charged a powerful beam on my left hand &amp; released it to the ceiling, leaving nothing but a huge hole on the side of the mountain...

"I will repeat myself: Option A... You give me Sombra &amp; I walk out of here without harming another changeling..." Then waited

"What's option B, then?" I heard.

"I destroy this entire colony with Sombra in it... What's it gonna be?" I then heard a little mumbling, arguing then... sighs.

"This is your Queen speaking... All soldiers are to apprehend the king of Shadows at all costs..." I heard.

"You have made the right choice, your majesty." I said, then I heard an alarm going off...

After fourty seconds of waiting, I saw Sombra being thrown from someplace above me &amp; landed in front of me.

"There you go. Now, leave! We kept our deal, you keep yours." I heard.

"Very well then." I said, then hit Sombra on the head, knocking him out. I then materialized a small box &amp; put the changeling hearts in it. I left a note... 'Sorry for your loss' it said. I left the box &amp; headed out, dragging Sombra by the back hooves. For a heavily armored pony, he's pretty light.

Once we were outside, I used some power to teleport us to the entrance of the Canterlot castle.

"Open up, I got a prisoner!" I yelled, then a door from underground opened.

"This way, sir." Said a light-orange Pegasus.

"Never seen you before. You new, private?" I asked while following him underground.

"Yes sir. Name's Flash Sentry." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Flash Sentry. Daemo, lieutenant of the Royal Guard." I said, then when we reached the cell, I stepped inside &amp; put Sombra on a wall, then used powerful binding magic to hold him in place.

"I must report to princess Celestia about this. it was nice talking to you, Daemo... I mean, sir." Said Flash.

"At ease. I'm not a sir. You can call me whatever you want, as long as you know who's above you, Flash. Pleasure meeting you too." I said, then extended an arm. I shook his hoof, then he was gone to report to Celestia.

**A/N: Hey peeps. Thank you so much for reading this story. It means allot to me.**  
**Right now I'm doing a collab with Pencil Swift, form deviantart, so maybe it'll be a whille before I publish a new chapter... **

**Until then...**  
**-Stay Beautiful**


	15. Chapter 2 (1 of 3)

**Kingdom Hearts: Equestria's Damnation**  
**Chapter 12: A Swift Pencil &amp; a Heart breaker**

**A/N: Hello, citizens of the world. First, I'd like to apologize for making this so late. I've been caught up with too many things to focus on the Story, but I got free time to waste, so I'm wasting it here (you're welcome).**  
**On with the story!**

I went up to search for Celestia... I had a weird feeling around me, but I bet she has the same feeling, too. So, I found her, pacing side to side with a stern look to her.

"Celestia. Do you feel it, too?" I asked, then she looked at me &amp; sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. I fear this may be a new type of negative energy." She said. I wasn't taken back by those words, I was rather curious, in fact.

"I know we can feel that strange disturbence, but where is it coming from?" I said &amp; on cue...

"Your magesty! We've recieved a distress signal from Hoofling, Manehattan." Said Flash, bowing down in respect for interrupting the conversation.

"Give me that." I said, then took the scroll &amp; began reading...

_**To Whomever it may concern:**_

_**There has been allot of trouble in Hoofling. I don't know exactly what's happening, but I could sure use some help investigating this matter. It appears something is wrong in the atmosphere, but it could be more... This message must be brought to either of the two sisters, or the human that allot of the important ponies have been talking about. I'm sure there's dark magic involved, but I need any help at all... The Elements of Harmony may not be enough to stop this disaster if it gets out of hoof. Send help as soon as you've read this message. The future of Equestria may hang in the balance..**_  
_**-E.S.**_

"Hmm. Do you know who is E.S., Celestia?" I asked the pale alicorn mare, but she nodded in denial.

"You should go, Daemo. Princess Luna &amp; I are too busy dealing with some affairs in Saddle Arabia. Investigate the problem &amp;, if possible, put a stop to it. The last thing we need is another war..." Said Celestia, remembering some war-torn events...

"Ok. I'm going to Manehattan, take the train to Hoofling &amp; see what I can do to aid this E.S.." I said, saluted, then flew to Manehattan.

In a matter of thirty seconds, I arrived at Manehattan.

"Welcome to Manehattan, mr. Daemo. Ms. Rarity speaks allot about you." I turned, to see a pale unicorn with Blue mane &amp; tail.

"Pleasure to meet you. You have any idea what's going on around here?" I said, then his face fell into a state of unrest.

Name's Fancy Pants. And yes, I think... It all started with the arrival of this dastardly pony. His coat was purple &amp; his mane &amp; tail were white. Everywhere he went, an extreme hatred was felt. Didn't get his name, but I'm calling him Heartbreak." Fancy Pants said, then after parting ways, I headed to the Subway station.

I paid for my ticket, re-adjusted my hood, got on and waited. It was just me &amp; this hooded pony next to me. His coat was yellow &amp; his mane &amp; tail were black. didn't see his cutie mark, though.

"You heading to Hoofling, too?" He asked me, then took off his hood.

"Yeah. I'm..." He cut me off

"Daemo. Unlocker of the truth of the Tree. Slayer of Twivine. Allot of ponies know about you nowadays." He said, then extended his hoof. I shook it, then relaxed on my train bench.

"What kind of fucked up shit am I going head-first into, anyways?" I asked him.

"Dunno for sure. Follow me once we get there &amp; I'll try my best to explain." He said, then the train stopped.

"This... Isn't our stop." I said, then a few ponies came crashing through the door.

"There. These are still not under the influence of our master! Get them!" The biggest one said. four other stallions &amp; two mares were surrounding us.

"Ugh... Hate this shit, man." I said, then punched the bottom of the train, causing some sharp pillars to erupt, kabobing the six lackeys...

"Now you..." I said, then teleported behind the leader of the gang &amp; kicked him to a wall &amp; then sarted choking him.

"Tell me what you know on Heartbreak." I said, squeezing his wind pipe.

"Suck a dick." He said, then I sighed &amp; applied more pressure.

"Don't make this harder on yourself... Tell me, or die." I said.

"*ack*... You don't... have the, *ack* balls to..." I cut him off by crushing his wind pipe &amp; removing it from place... great, now my hand is all bloody.

"You really do control dark magic. That arm is very powerful." said my enstranged friend. I looked at my left arm &amp; then asked him.

"What's your name?"

"Pencil Swift. Why do you ask?" he said.

"Swift... S. Do you know who E.S. is?" I asked him.

"I can't... Remember." He said, then it appeared his head was hurting. I tried to read his mind, but only found fragments...

"We'll know more when we get to the bunker." He said. We walked for ten minutes, but everywhere we looked...: Bad words, killing, abusing, rape... I feel like I'm in a creepy part of a written Story...

We got to the bunker...

"We'll be safe here." Said Swift, then took off his hooded cloak &amp; sat down.

"It's about time I get a brake... So, what's going on around here?" I ask Pencil Swift.

"It's Heartbreak. He's erasing the love &amp; friendship from Manehattan. Pretty soon, he'll run out here &amp; have to move on..." He said.

"Which is why we have to stop him... Hold on a minute..." I said, the, pulled out a phone &amp; began typing...

"What's that?" Asked Pencil Swift.

I gestured so that he can gimme a minute.

*Meanwhile in Canterlot*

There was a weird ringing soming from Twilight's dorm in the Castle.

"Who could be calling me?" Asked the Lavender alicorn in question.

She picked up the phone with one of her wings &amp; answered it with the other.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Twilight, how's it going?"

"Daemo. Why're you calling me?"

"Send a message to Cadence: We need her here, ASAP. Tell her to meet us next to the Manehattan strip club, in front of a door labeled: rotting corpses inside."

"Uuuuhhhhhhh..."

"Just do it, Damnit! Anyways, gotta go."

***Back to Hoofling***

I simply hung up.

"Were you talking to Twilight? As in, THE Twilight Sparkle?! Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!" He said, then did a high-pitched scream &amp; fainted...

"Didn't know stallions could do that..." I said, then got a nice can of beer I materialized &amp; started drinking &amp; thinking.

Can't seem to come up with a decent plan that doesn't involve killing everypony in the town... I hope Cadence can help us...

**A/N: Sup my homies. Leaving it here... YES, this is the Story of Pencil Swift &amp; me that I was talking about. It's a three part chapter, so sit down &amp; enjoy the bullshit...**  
**But most of all, stay beautiful.**  
**-Prince Blood Moons**


	16. Chapter 12 (2 of 3)

**Chapter 12 (part 2/3)**

**What's up, hommies &amp; shorties. Part 2 of this... interesting side story which WILL make sense in other chapters, but you can skip it if you wish to be as confused as a turkey on Thanksgiving. Anyways, on with the story...**

**Hooflyn, Manehattan**  
**Time: 13:00 pm**  
**Location: Concealed Bunker**

... I finished my beer &amp; looked around. Didn't notice there were so many pictures here... Some of these ponies looked weird &amp; I felt that they were not what they seemed.

"Hey Swift, who are these ponies, anyways?" I asked my yellow pony comrade.

"Those? Oh, just a few great people from the Rift. They're all I can remember, the drawings, that is." He said, then clutched his head a little more.

"Hmm... Since when can't you remember much about yourself?" I asked him.

"Since... since Heartbreak showed up... But, I think there's more to him than meets the eye." He said.

"Yeah. You can count yourself in that category, too. You don't seem too normal to me." I told him.

"This coming from a bipedal creature possessed by a demonic power." He retaliated.

"Point taken... Wait, what's that? Trotting?" I said, then opened the door, to find a green pegasus filly with dark green mane &amp; tail with a collar that had a jade diamond hanging from it.

"Hey! It's not safe out there. Get in here, now!" I screamed, thus catching her off-guard, but she ran as fast as she could &amp; I let her in.

"What were you..." I was silenced by an instant bang on the head from a frying pan, but it broke off it's hinge &amp; on my face (it was now a bunch of scrap).

"How did that break? Its made of steel!" the little filly said with an agape mouth...

"It's not nice to bang strangers..." Insert a dirty-minded thought here, fuckers.

"Wow... that was a sad joke." Said Pencil Swift, sipping on some tea.

"I don't wanna know where you got that tea from... Sit down, filly. I need a word with you." I told her &amp; used my dark magic to sit her down &amp; bind her to the chair.

"Lemme go! I'll smack you again!" She said.

"If it didn't work last time, what makes you think it'll work now?" I said.

After about ten minutes of struggling, she got tired &amp; calmed down enough for me to talk to her.

"Ok, tell me your name. I promise I won't hurt you." I said, then sat down on a bench I materialized &amp; put a pensative face.

"I'm Emerald Sound. Now can you please untie me?" She asked.

"Not until I'm done asking the questions." I said, then she spat on my face.

"Hey! This is a kids' show. Then again, this story IS rated 'M'." Said Pencil Swift, then I looked at him in confusion, but dismissed the thought.

"Not nice. I could kill you right now, but I need answers. Who wrote this letter?" I asked her, wiped my face with a rag &amp; showed her the letter.

"How did YOU get my letter?!" She said &amp; tried to get it back with her mouth.

"I'm Daemo, lieutenant of the Royal Guard, protector of the Tree of Harmony &amp; Guardian of the Two Sisters." I said, then let go of her, but sealed off all the entrances.

"What are you two doing here? More importantly, why are YOU still here?" She pointed a Pencil Swift.

"I need to settle something with Heartbreak. You look familiar, though. Have we meet before?" He asked Emerald.

They looked intentively at each other &amp; then pailed their faces.

"I'll take it, you two know each other, correct?" I said, then Emerald Sound looked at me, then Pencil Swift.

"We're best friends. I've known Pencil Swift since I left Flight Academy to search for my purpose seven years ago. When I was alone, he helped me overcome many obstacles." She said, then hugged Pencil Swift, but he was... off...

"Pencil? Yo, you in there?" He appeared to be still processing everything.

"What? Oh, yeah. Emerald, it's been too long since we've seen each other." Said Pencil Swift, petting her head.

"Well, you two catch up. I'm going outside to see if I can get some info on Heartbreak's whereabouts. Stay here. If anything happens to either of you, I'll look bad against my superiors..."

Before either could object, I slammed the door behind me &amp; left... Truth be told, I feel a strange bond toward them... Not a friendship bond, but not a loving bond either. It felt like something bigger was connecting us...

I flew for about fifthteen seconds, then noticed a red pegasus pony with yellow mane &amp; tail w/ yellow highlights. He was carrying an axe on his mouth &amp; the axe appeared to be electrically charged...

"Hey you!" I said, then landed five feet away form him, which made him jump back four-or so feet.

"Stay back. Don't make me hurt you!" He said, then a random pony jumped from behind him.

"I will have your body!" The pony screamed, but he was punctured by the axe in three seconds

"I said, get back." Said our tomawhak-wielding pony.

"I'm not ... d*ack*ne here, bucker..." Said the still breathing pony.

"I am." Said the axe wielder, then discharged his axe, causing the pony to disintegrate in a matter of seven seconds.

"Nicely done, but don't put away that axe. We're surrounded." I said, then approached him.

He quickly turned to me, but before he could say a word, at least twenty ponies came from the ceiling, all with a face of lust &amp; anger...

"Give me your body! I must have it! I will have you inside me!" Said a mare in the group.

"Those cute little flanks are mine." Said a unicorn stalion.

"Not getting out of this one without a little blood shed." I spoke to axey behind me. I then unsheathed Lethe &amp; charged it with darkness, causing it to glow black &amp; get a dark purple aura around it. My left arm turned into a dark, arm-shaped flame.

"Let's get some." Said a vioce behind me, then we leaped into the fray.

I slashed off a head &amp; kicked another one, by the sound, it seems I broke the mare's neck. I saw axey shoot a lightning bolt that turned into a serpent that cooked at least four more ponies, while he dispatched any other with that axe of his. I heard my phone ring...

"Hello?" I kicked away a stalion.

"No, I'm not busy." I teleported behind another pony, stabbed the back of his neck &amp; twisted my sowrd 180 degrees &amp; backflipped in front of him &amp; removed my sword from the neck.

"Cadence is coming? Sweet! Tell her..." I backflipped kicked a mare, then she landed on top of a spiked fence.

"...To meet us at the intersection outside the Cinema." Then I hung up, tucked my phone away &amp; looked around, to find that we won.

"We did it!" Said the axe wielder then jumped in amusement &amp; tucked his axe &amp; walked up to me.

"It's dangerous here. Why are you not somewhere safe?" He asked.

"I'd ask you the same, but we're staying here until princess Cadence shows up." I said, then he looked at me intentively.

"You look familiar." He said, then I cut him off.

"Look, allot of ponies are saying that to me. If you follow me &amp; the princess, we can go to the bunker &amp; discuss this better, agreed?" I stretched my hand &amp; waited for a response.

"Agreed." He said, then shook my hand.

"Name's Tomawhak Zap." He siad, then discharged a bit of lightning from his hooves.

"Daemo. Pleasure to meet a warrior pony. Even more so, an elemental one. Especially since you're a pegasus." Once I finished talking, Cadence flew down &amp; immediately covered her nozzle from the stench of decay &amp; sex.

"Now isn't this one big family reunion. Come on, we can talk in the bunker." I said, grabbed Zap's hoof, teleported near Cadence, grabbed her hoof &amp; teleported the three of us into the bunker.

"Next time warn me before you do that, Daemo... *barf* Ugh... Yes, Auntie Celestia told me all about you, hero." She said, then wiped her face with a conviniently placed rag ( I almost feel bad not telling her about that rag, but I don't really care right now).

"I know allot about you too. Twilight never shuts up when you get her going, you know?" I said.

"Twilight! She's ok?" Asked Cadence. Meanwhile, Tomawhak walked to where Pencil Swift &amp; Emerald Sound were sitting down talking &amp; he greeted them both like family... Something tells me these ponies are related to something very peculiar.

"So, now that I'm here, Daemo; what's the news about this place?" Asked Cadence, then I materialized two chairs &amp; two beers.

"It's a long story... You see..." I then began explaining what I've heard &amp; went through. I was ten minutes in my conversation when she started drinking the beer I materialized. so I went on &amp; on about all the info I had on the city &amp; the pony we're looking for...

**A/N: I'm leaving it here, because I'm going to make the last part of this chapter very long, so please bare with me if it takes a long time to get published. In the meantime, go fap to Celestia r34 or something, but don't bug me or anything, or instead, watch Molestia videos. That's a smart idea. Ok guys &amp; galz... Stay Beautiful**  
**-Prince Blood Moons**


	17. Chapter 12 (3of 3)?

**Chapter 12 (3/3)**

**Confronting a heart breaker**

**A/N: YAY! Final part of the twelvth chapter. This one's going to be Looooooonnngggg. If you don't like to read very much (then why dafuq are you already reading this much?) then skip this part &amp; be lost for all eternity... Anywho... on with the ponies! (and one human)**

... We couldn't think of any ideas to fix this... until...

"Why don't we just kill Heartbreak?" Said Pencil Swift. Honestly, that sounded very cliche, but it may just work.

"That may be the only idea we have..." I said, finished my last beer &amp; got up from my chair.

"We don't know if that'll even work..." Said Cadence.

"If you have any ideas, then tell me." I said, then waited for her to talk.

"I think she means that, even if we DO defeat Heartbreak, there's no telling what that will do to the already possessed." Said Tomahawk Zap, looking at his axe &amp; straightening his mane.

"Hmmm. Damn... Maybe you're right. But if that's the case, then why have none of you fell victim to Heartbreak's influence?" I pointed at Emerald, Pencil &amp; Zap.

"Something is up with you three. If you are indeed immune to his aura, then there's something special about you three." I said, then accidentally pushed a lantern stand, causing a big 'click' to sound. A door opens...

"That's new..." I say, then looked at Pencil Swift.

"If I knew it was there, I'd tell you." Said Pencil in his defense.

"What are we doing standing out here for. Let's go inside &amp; look around." Said Emerald, ready to bolt at the slightest chance of adventure.

We then headed through the door, then down a flight of stairs, only to find a dim-lit room with ruins around it.

"Ok, that's new..." I said as I was looking at the runes... look like letters, though...

"What's this?" Asked Emerald Sound, pointing at a wall drawing.

It appeared to be more humans... with... keyblades?!

"Hey, those are humans, right? Why are there ancient human drawings on the wall?" Asked Tomahawk Zap.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out... Wait, who's there?" I said, then heard a rustle in the distance.

"Hng... How'd you know?" Said a strange, bipedal creature looking at us in said distance. He showed only his feet, while his body was covered by a cloak &amp; his face, a mask. He even summoned a keyblade.

"Okay wielder, tell me why you're here." I said, grabbing Lethe &amp; looking at him menacingly.

"Ha. My sword technique is superior to yours..." He said, then he lunged at me in less then a second...

I deflected his blade, but the force of his lunge kept him in the same spot, so I grabbed him by the neck &amp; shoulder-checked him to the nearest pillar. It took him a good three seconds to recover, but he was too weak to summon a keyblade.

"Heh... You're pretty good." He said.

"Thanks. Now, you coming with us or do I have to kill you?" I ask him.

"What kind of question is that?" He says.

"So I should kill you." I said.

"Ugh... Fine, I'm coming along, but I won't like it." He said, then removed his mask.

He appeared to have a few runes on his neck, then they disappeared. He removed most of his cloak, but kept the rest as a cape (I swear, I'm already thinking that this dude'll get on my nerves. He was wearing a wool yellow-black jacket (zip-up style) with a plain shirt (black) underneath. His pants had ALLOT of belts, for what purpose, I have no idea.

"My name is Jetix." He said. He then held his neck lightly &amp; held out his hand. We shook, then he asked...

"Are you here investigating the curse as well?" He spoke, then sat down on a dusty &amp; cracked chair. (This mofo's lighter than he looks.)

"We are. How about this: You help us with this curse &amp; I won't chase after you when you run." I told him &amp; he just chuckled &amp; stared.

"Seems like a plan. By the way, I have a little gift for you." He said, then he got a big-ass present box from fuckin' nowhere.

"I think I'll pass." I said as soon as he removed his hands from the present &amp; it was still floating.

"Be that way, then." He said, hid himself (and the box) &amp; came out shortly after.

*****This small scene was requested by Jetix, cuz he wouldn't stop bitching about a box*****

After that awkward encounter, we headed through a tunnel pass Jetix told us about. Lemme recap: It's me, Pencil Swift, Emerald Sound, Tomahawk Zap, Cadence &amp; Jetix, who is leading us across the tunnels.

"Ok, take a left here &amp; then a right. I have to go." Said Jetix, then he started walking away.

"Wait. You're just leaving? What about the ponies in trouble out there?" Said Emerald Sound.

"Forget them. I've grown tired of standing. If you need me, I'll be back at the ruins." He said with a hint of regret. I caught on, but we have more important things to worry about.

"C'mon guys, we have to go." I said, then everyone followed me out of the tunnels.

We reached a small room. There was a ladder that led out to an alley. Once we got outside...

"Alright, here's the plan... Pencil, think you can distract the two female guards at the front of the tower?" I ask him.

"How?" He said. How? man, he really is a drag-on. He's a good guy, but skills are few, except for the drawings, which I asume was him.

"I don't know, be sexy." I told him.

"I can't do that!"

"Well, you better learn to do it quick, we only get one shot at this... Here put this on." I said, giving him a freshly spawned, kinky nurse outfit.

"I am NOT wearing this..." I interrupted before he could say more...

"Listen. You're going out there &amp; you're going to distract them. Or, rest assured, I'll make you WISH they were the ones to tear open your butt-hole." I look at him intently &amp; in ten seconds flat, he puts on the costume.

...

"Uh... H-hey, girls. You... wanna piece of...(can't believe I'm doing this bucking shit) me?" Said Pencil with a nervous laugh. I was on a small railing, as well as Tomahawk Zap, waiting for the mares to step forward so we get a clear shot.

"Oh look sister. Fresh meat for us." Said one mare.

"He doesn't look half bad. I'd definitely love for him to rutt me." Said the other... I could see Pencil's face pissing sweat right now. Ok, one step, two, three, four... now!

"Now, Zap!" I said, then we each landed on the mares. By the looks, Zap broke her neck falling on her, while had Lethe drawn, which had pierced the other mare's back completely once I fell on her.

"Come on, guys. We don't have much time." I said, opened the door &amp; closed it once the gang entered the tower.

Once inside, we looked around &amp; found a flight of stairs.

"This way." Said Cadence. We followed.

One flight of stairs (And a SHIT load of trials and hardships which don't really fucking matter...) later, we were at the top.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Pencil Swift &amp; his no-good friends. It's been a while, no? Or can you not remember anything still?" Said Heartbreak, with a creepy grin &amp; blood-shut eyes.

This was it. All the effort we put into this mission. Finally, we're nearing the end.

**A/N: Ok, I know I said this would be the last part, but I need more time to think of something awesome, beacuse you people, who waste your precious time reading this crap, deserve it very much. In the meantime, read a book, got outside &amp; smell the air, It's been months since you've seen sunlight.**

**-Stay beautiful.**


	18. Chapter 12, part 4

**Kingdom Hearts: Equestria's damnation**  
**Chapter 12 (4/3): A flaming, corrupted heart**

**A/N: Alright, final part for this chapter. LEt's see if I can make it worth the wait. Not much to say except sorry for taking my sweet ass time, but Persona is very time-consuming. Anywho...**

***3rd person pov***

Daemo, Pencil Swift, Cadence, Tomahawk Zap &amp; Emerald Sound were there, standing faca-to-face to Heartbreak. The tension could be felt, as Heartbreak was starting to build up tremendous amounts of energy...

*back to 1st person*

"Do you possibly think you can beat me, you fools?" Asks Heartbreak, as he launches a powerful energy blast from his right front hoof to the ground.

"And I thought I aimed horribly when I'm drunk..." I said, but my taunting was caught short when a giant wall formed between us and Heartbreak.

"Fucking great... A seal. This one seems tricky..." I said, looking at the oddly shaped wall. Long enough, five doors showed up in front of us.

"This is a trap." Said Cadence.

"Go figure. But we need to get across &amp; I think Hearbreak sealed himself inside, so flying is out of the question." Said Emerald Sound.

"Good observation... Hey! Maybe we can get our memories if we go through." Said Pencil Swift to Emerald Sound, then they started walking to a seperate door.

"Don't you think we should stay together?" Asked Cadence.

"Either way, Heartbreak will most likely take us one-by-one, even if he has to cut a few limbs..." I said, slowly walking through a door...

*these are the different trials, set by Heartbreak for each individual*  
*Pencil Swift's pov*

I went through a corner, only to find a large parchment, rolled up &amp; on a book stand.

"Hello. Anypony there?" I ask. No answer. I took the parchment &amp; opened it, only to reveal disturbing images of ponies.

"Admit it..." A hissing voice said around me.

"Wah! What? I've nothing to admit." I said, walking away from the parchment, only to find myself dangling 100 feet in the air, with the only support being a stalagmite that pierced my stomach...

"*heeve* Acck! This... this is... ju-just a dr-d-dream..." I said, trying to escape this illusion.

"Just a dream?" Asked a familiar voice. I looked down, to find myself on the floor, completely unharmed &amp; Daemo looking at me, I think. It's hard to tell with his cloak covering his eyes.

"Daemo. We have to go &amp; stop Heartbreak." I said, but he stopped me with his dark magic.

"What's the rush? Everyone's dead anyways..." He said, pulling me closer to him.

"What..?" Is all I said, before he pulled his sword out.

"You did it. You killed them &amp; enjoyed it. Admit it! You're a murderer!" He said before he swung his sword &amp; I closed my eyes, only to feel blood splash my face &amp; I open my eyes, to find Daemo with his sword halfway through his body &amp; me holding it...

"Do you believe me now..?" He said, before collapsing on his own blood. I panicked... I had to run, I couldn't stop until I hit a wall.

"I'm not a murderer! Am I? No! This isn't, I mean..." I finally laid down &amp; started... sobbing. I didn't know what else to do.

"You're not a murderer." I heard.

"So... What am I?" I said, looking at both of my front hooves.

"You are Pencil Swift. You are an artist..." Said a voice, before a door appeared &amp; my headaches were gone. I walked out of the door with a smile. I did it. I know who I am now. I hope the others are okay...

*Daemo's pov*

I looked around, aimlessly skulking through a corridor, then I heard a scream in the distance so I ran with Lethe unsheathed. I reached the door from where the scream came &amp; looked around, then found Pencil Swift, dead. I kept walking, then Emerald Sound was dead as well... Tomahawk Zap. Cadence... All of them, dead. Why does it hurt? I barely know these yahoos. Why does it... Hurt?!

I slammed the ground with my bare fist, leaving a crack on it.

"So, the mighty cold-blooded killer has feelings..." Said a grey pony with green ayes &amp; red slits.

"Sombra. I'll kill you. I'm going to tear out your horn &amp; feed it to your ass." I said as I took a step closer...

"Do you hate me now? I've taken everything away from you &amp; you still hold back. Get angry! Let your rage fuel your power. First it was your friends... let me rephrase: It was your lover... Luna. She died slowly &amp; painfully. Then your little sister, that chicken of a pegasus. She squealed so pleasantly... Now you.." He said, then something inside me curled up. I looked at him with my eyes, filled with rage. My left eye... It's black with a purple pupil, but it changed for these few seconds into a completely purple eye. Before I knew it, The king of shadows was dead &amp; my sword was his unmaking.

A door opened, then I walked out, but not before my left eye reverted to black &amp; purple.

*Emerald Sound's pov*

Can't believe Pencil Swift, a civ., suggested we do this... Things are getting more interesting than I bargained for... I'm gonna have a talk with H.Q. about this...

I suddenly found myself in a house... Wait... This is my home... Saphire! Mom, dad, bro!

"Mom, dad, Saphire! I' m home!" I said, searching for them. And there they were: My mom... She looked as elegant as ever with her white dress &amp; red coat with black mane &amp; tail. My dad. gruff expression with a warm heart of a gray coated, blue maned &amp; tailed stallion. My brother. Saphire. blue coat &amp; darker blue mane &amp; tail. This looks familiar...

*gasp* this is the time when I showed up in their lives...

"Now sweety. Relax &amp; litsen carefully." Said my mom to Saphire.

"What's up?" He said.

"You remember my pregnancy?" She asked &amp; dad got a little giddy.

"Yup. What about it?" Asked Saphire.

"It was a spontaneous abortion..." Said mo... wait... what...?

"*phew* For a second I thought I'd have to share my things. Good riddance if you ask me." Said Saphire. What? This isn't right. My mom never told me this... what's going on?

"You're mind has broken..." Said a voice behind me

"Why is this happening?" I asked the voice.

"Becaue you are weak... And now you die..." It said, then pulled out a kukri &amp; charged at me...

Is this it...?  
Is this what all the pain was for..? To end up dead..?

"NO! I refuse to believe that!" I said, then the shadowy voice disappeared.

"I decide what happens to my life!" I screamed, then felt a hoof on my shoulder.

"Well done, sis..." Said my brother, then hugged me &amp; dissipated.

"Saphire..." I said, then woke up on the other side of the wall. Daemo, Pencil Swift, Cadence &amp; Tomahawk were there.

"Finally made it. You've passed the test." Said Pencil while looking at a knife on his hoof.

"Since when do you have weapons?" I said.

"He asked for them, so I gave hm a special knife. It's capable of slashing into reality &amp; morph it... In other words, it's a really sharp pencil." Said Daemo.

***Back to Daemo's pov***

"Now... Let's finish this." I said, then we all walked to where Heartbreak was.

"So... You all remember who you are. How interesting... then how..." He smashes a glass by throwing it to a wall "...the Buck do I not know who I am?!" Said Heartbreak.

"That's it? You did all this shit for some self-discovery?!" I said &amp; got so pissed, my left eye changed to pure purple.

"You will all die, if that's where my answers are!" He said, then waved his hoof, which summoned seals to all of us...

"Damn! Can't move!" Said Tomahawk Zap.

"We're trapped! Come on..!" Said Pencil Swift, trying to cut through the bindings with his knife.

"I'm going to enjoy killing each one of you slowly and painfully. Let's start with the one pony that bought me to life... Pencil swift!" He said &amp; started charging to him...

Wait for it... Now! I activated my left eye just in time. Heartbreak is under my illusion. No I look like Pencil Swift &amp; vice-versa.

"Nice try substitutuing yourselves... You can't run from these bindings..." Good, he didn't catc on.

"Hello there, Pencil... Let's have some fun, shall we?" He asked &amp; I spit on his right eye.

"Feisty. I love that..." He said, then pulled out a small, rusty knife. This is going to hurt.

"Let's dance!" He said &amp; started swinging the knife back &amp; forth, stabbing me numerous times.

"What's te matter? Feeling a little empty?" He said &amp; kept stabbing &amp; stabbing... ugh.. fuck... I'm going to decimate him once I'm done.

Now!" I yelled, then reverted tom myself just in time to be impaled by a spear from Emerald Sound. Heartbreak was also impaled.

"How..?" He asked...

"I never wanted this." I said.

"Shut up." He said.

(Dialogue between Heartbreak[hb] &amp; Daemo[do])

hb: " You think you know everything..."

do: "... but in reality, you will never know the true meaning of the world. I know..."

hb: " Who are you..?"

do: " I'm just a wielder who succeeded in completing his mission... To any extent."

hb: " I just wanted to know who I was..."

do: " I coudl've helped you..."

hb: " Yeah right. You see me as a freak, just like Emerald Sound &amp; Pencil Swift see me.

do: " So you DO remember."

hb: " It feels nice... to die next to someone who understands me...

do: " Likewise... Although... I can save us..."

hb: " I want this... thank you... for helping me realize myself

(back to Daemo)

Heartbreak's last words hit my soul pretty hard. In fact, there was an intense pain in my heart. For a second, he reminded me how important it is to lose a friend... My left eye turned a light shade of purple &amp; suddenly, black fire surrounded me &amp; Heartbreak's body, disintegrating it &amp; leaving me with my left eye gushing black blood...

"I'ts over..." I said &amp; saw Heartbreak's heart floating... I grabed it &amp; unleashed it upon the town.

"The town is returning to normal. Look, the bindings are gone!" Said Cadence.

"Great... That's... great..." I said, then collapsed onto my back...

"Hey Pencil. Emerald. T.Z. Cadence. Give the Elements my regards. And tell Luna I'll be a little late for dinner..." I said, smiled, then passed out...

**A/N: Woah! Grimdark shit is grimdark! I never though I had it in me. Now it's up for you, the reader to tell me how I did. Leave a review &amp; don't hold back. I wanna FEEL what you said.**  
**Anywho, stay beautiful my peeps.**  
**-Daemo**


End file.
